


A night in Paris

by LovingStars



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Angst, Dead People, Disguise, Drama & Romance, Drugs, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other country, Past and Present, Rough Sex, Sadness, Sadomasochism, after ww2, history event
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 24,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStars/pseuds/LovingStars
Summary: The second world war  ended a few years ago , leaving the country exhausted , traumatized by the horror they were living , weaken  mentally and physically ,the past haunting them. Could they find peace ? Will they be capable of defeating their fear and demons  ? Love is it still  possible or everything is just desire and lust?Attention : contain philosophy





	1. coffee

**Author's Note:**

> English not my native language, I'm doing my best. Also on wattpad : https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/200033112/write/782426178

The world war two just ended a few years ago , and here he was now in a simple pub drinking his glass of vodka , in Paris. A waitress comes to him and of course it was France , she was so beautiful with her cute face , and her round ass. USSR wonder how soft were her ass and her boobs too. But he had to stop this kind of thought , France just sit in front of him . USSR noticed that she seems worried or sad about something .  
"Is there something bothering you , France ?" He looked at her .France hesitated about telling him or not .  
A few minutes later , she finally said :  
"Yes , something is bothering me so much and I' m afraid I can't find a solution ."   
" And it's? "  
"It's about my past and how I was divides , me , my people , like ... I didn't recognize myself when I look in a mirror ...And there also other problems . But I am in the end a pretty useless doll , don't you think so ?" Tears begins to come from her eyes.  
" No. " Respond calmly USRR , it hurts him to see her like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the first chapter

She just smile at him with a pitiful expression , she was trying to restrain herself , she doesn’t want him to see her like that . She was feeling so worthless right at the moment. What was wrong with her , she constantly thought , she wasn’t like this before the two worlds wars , and here she was crying in front of USSR who seemed really concerned about her , it was rather strange that this tall cold man was worried about her and making such trouble expression . France doesn’t know if she has to say to him more of her problems , she is scared about how he will react, anger, sadness or cold .

Nothing was said between the two for around five minutes , until finally USSR decides to break the ice.

“France .” She raised her gray crystal eyes to him , there were still some tears at the corner of her lovely eyes. USSR stared at them , he was drowning in France eyes , he couldn’t say a word.

Noticing it and feeling embarrassed , France decides to break the eye contact as she felt red rising up on her cheeks. The two country's were both crimson red but at least France stops crying , she even makes a little chuckle.

“What is so funny about , France ?” USSR said with a deep tone and a Stoic face , trying not to smile at the view of France redness.

“Nothing , really.” France replies with a little smile.

“Liar.”

“No I’m not !” France puts her hands on the table with a loud : “thumb”

USSR smiles at her reactions , and whisper : “Damn , you’re so cute.”

“Did you said something USSR” Ask France with a playful tone .

But taking his glass of vodka to his lips , USSR doesn’t answer France question. She has then ordered a black coffee , drinking little by little, the dark aroma was spreading between them.

She tried to make him answer but nothing works, even when she does puppy eyes. At this moment USSR just lost himself again in her sad eyes, her attempts to be cheerful with a big smile was just a masquerade that doesn’t reflects in her eyes, the truth was there, he really wants to know what she is worried about, what makes her suffer this much. Maybe it because he wants to help her, she doesn’t look at him like the other country’s does, she doesn’t fear him, USSR feels like he can’t understand her, France is a mystery by herself. So, when she suddenly spoke in a serious tone it’s surprised him, and he startles a bit.

“Hey , USSR you can see behind my mask , right? How I am broken inside , even when I am feeling happiness when teasing you...I...” France looks at the floor , her smile fading away.

“What is your point France ? I don’t understand you France , you sit at my table revealing a little about what is troubling you and then a few minutes later you wore a mask of happiness and then you … you just seemed more depressed. I ...I am absolutely confused about what is happening to you and worried to.” USSR responds with a hurt and confused face.

“I am afraid of talking to someone about my problems , I thought they can’t understand them or worse doesn’t believe me about … some ...I am sorry for this . I should’ve not … I’m going now and you don’t need to worry or think about this . Au revoir. ” (Good bye) France gets up and turns her back from USSR , France senses her tears slides on her cheeks . A hand grabbed her wrist , turning her head she saw USSR looking at her with a determined expression.

“France , you can tell me your problems . I don’t like seeing you like this.”

“Will you believe me?”

“I will as much I believe in communism.”

She lets go a little laugh at his answer .

“Here is my address” France giving him a little card. USSR grab it and put the card in his wallet , letting go France hand.

“See you soon , then mon ami” (my friend).

France went outside of the pub.


	3. Paris

It was already the night in Paris, France wasn't in her best mood, a more depressive one. She was at her window looking at nothing, just waiting, but for what . She doesn't know herself.

Toc Toc

Someone was knocking at her door, maybe it was UK he likes to come at her apartment twice a week, and he was just a pain in the ass, always trying to look better than her, complaining about the cold war and how he could do the things better than anyone. It was really hard for her to not slapping him in the face. And here it was another night with him thought France when opening the door.

'Bonsoir' said France with a fake smile.

The other person just nod.

France was mostly choked, USSR was here , she really doesn't expect him , they met at the pub three days ago.

USSR looked at France and muttered : "Is everything alright , France ? I can leave if you have something to do or if I am interrupting you."

" No , everything is fine , you can come in , I thought it was Britain because he doesn't come this week. But come inside. "

USSR went inside the apartment.

France and USSR sat on the couch .

"Do you want to drink something." Asked France .

" Yes , thanks"

France takes two glasses and a bottle of wine. The two country drank a few bottles of wine, France was in a drunkard mode, she pushes herself on USSR.

"Hey, tu sais que tu es mignon à croquer et ton odeur si forte, si envoûtante, hum"(Hey, you know that you 're cute as hell and your smell is so strong and haunting, hum)

USSR looked at her with an expression of surprise, he didn't know what to answer. He was stoned in his seat. He thought it was because of the wine that she said this kind of thing. As USSR thought, France was sitting on his laps, smiling at how he looks confused from her actions.

A few minutes later, France was clinging on USSR shoulders, her faces next to his, she licked his ear, he let out a small noise from her actions, it makes her smile wider. Her actions were stopped due to USSR taking her face, her tongue was still out of her mouth, with no words he kissed her. Willingly France opens her mouth, mixing their tongues with this passionate kiss. The face of the two country were full of red, they parted away with their eyes full of lust.

"Please tell me you're not really drunk France?" USSR said in a desperate tone while looking at her beautiful silver eyes.

"Oh, mince tu as découvert ma supercherie." (Oh, damn you discovered my trickery.) France answered him joyfully.

USSR put his hands on her waist , caressing her gently while she was pushing herself more on USSR .

"You know we can continue this in your bedroom but if you want to do it on your couch I don't mind it ."Whisper sensually USSR in the ear of France .

She doesn't answer his proposition with words but with a kiss on his lips , her hands were on his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is near.


	4. A hot night

USSR takes her delicately in his arms while she caressed his hard member in erection, he couldn’t resist anymore , he kissed her passionately , devouring her soft lips , she answered him pressing more strongly her body already so warm against his so strong , so tall. Only increasing the desire which intoxicated him, he had more and more difficulty containing himself and to not already takes her on the floor, ripping her little white blouse with her long black skirt like a savage animal.

The door of her room was suddenly smashed by the feet of USSR , he entered and throws her wildly on her bed. She didn’t have the time to figure out what was happening that he was already on her , reconnecting their lips for another kiss full of passion , France puts her hands around his neck.

UK enter suddenly in the room completely panicked and shouted “FRANCE , there is an urgent problem !”

“_What ?! Doesn’t you see that I’m busy - Ahh , oui mords moi, aahhh! Pars de chez moi UK , tu me diras cela plus tard! Ngh , oh oui!!( Ahh , yes bite me , aahhh! Get out of my house UK , you will tell me that later! Ngh , oh yes!!)_

UK get out of the room , embarrass but also angry due to the fact that France didn’t want to listen to the important message he had to deliver to all America allies. He left of the apartment closing the main-door , he had to talk about this to America . Having decided , UK headed to the nearest telephone booth , dialing America’s number.

" Hello, my son , how are you? "

“Er, I'm fine dads . Why are you calling me , right now ? Did this commie bastard do something ? !”

“No.”

“What is it then ?”

“ Your mother , France ...”

“Yeah , did you tell her about Third Reich being still alive?”

“No , she didn't want to talk with me, and she was busy with someone...”

“WHAT ! Who ? And you did nothing , you're her husband .”

“Not anymore.”

“HUH!?”

“We divorced just before she was about to lose against Third Reich.”

“Why?”

“I will tell you later , the reasons.”

“It didn't bother you that she went with other men!”

“No , I don't mind it, she is a full-grown woman , she can take care of herself.”

“ If you say so . Who is it?”

“Who?”

“The person who is currently fucking her , damn you.”

“USSR.”

“What ?! Are you serious?!”

“No , I'm totally joking , Ah , ah.”

“You damn old man , doing that to your eldest son , you have no hearts.”

“Hursh , you hurt me a lot America . And for your concern I 'm not going to report everything your mother is doing just because of you're stupid cold war.”

“It's not stupid .”

“Children .”

UK hangs up not willing to listen to his son complaining any longer and being harassed by questions, he really regretted the France before ww2 when she only looked at him, he had fun to fight with her , to tease her. But she wasn’t here no more , and she will never come back , never again they will be together. Is a country could die by his own hands , he thought while looking on his old gun .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading , leaving you with a depressed UK


	5. The pleasure

Just after UK left the apartment, USSR teared off France black skirt, then she wrapped her legs around his chest, pushing him hardly against herself. The desire fill them , making them give in their lowest instinct. He caressed her breast, biting her right nipple, it makes her moans of pleasure. France arching, her body wanting more friction, more sensation. She wants him. France wishing deeply that he takes her violently like a ruthless wolf, that he devour her. There will be nothing left about her, that he will consume her physically and mentally, that she will not think about nothing else but this man and it will end all of her fears who were inside her. A moment of pleasure who will allow to not worry about anything, making abstraction of her past , her doubts , of her inner self, for finally giving in a full hedonism, without a limit.

She doesn't have time to show her wanting him to be ripping her little lace panties with his teeth . He caresses her butt , with a particular softness who startles her. USSR kissing France inner thigh whose face was becoming redder than the flag of the man between her legs, and he sketches to amuse a smile.He gets up and kisses her once again, pushing her to fall on the bed, his big hands caress all of her body , who feels like a hot trail. His hand got closer of her face. And France sucks his fingers . USSR pulls his fingers out of her mouth and get closer of France intimate parts. Two of his fingers penetrate suddenly inside her, he does a slight pressure and scissoring her , moving deeply , he adds two more. 

At this new intrusion, it was followed by sensations that makes France arches due to pleasure . Add to this, USSR bit the nipples of his partner who was squealing little moans of delight .

She moans when he takes them out, her body wanting more and felt that it wasn't enough. She wants something to fill the emptiness he just left her .

He moves off of France, contemplating her, she was naked, but so full of heath and life . He smiles, as he was stripping down slowly . Firstly taking off his brown coat ,then his shirt, button by button , whereas France looked at him, a cruel torture that he was making for her to suffer when he was taking all his time.

When he took off his last piece of clothes, she looks down on his hard one. USSR catches her looks ,that made him smile more.

"You know you can do more than just watching it, you could taste it in another way."

At this sentence , France becomes more scarlet than she was before , but she doesn't look away. 

USSR put his penis in front of her so cute mouth that she opens a little , kissing softly his hard member in erection , she sucked it as if it were a lollipop.

When he judges that his sex was enough humidify , he removed it from her mouth . Who was staring at him with eyes full of lust.

France body fell again on her bed , USSR spreads her legs, and he didn't felt any resistance . He penetrates her with his full member . He feels her holding a bit during a minute then relaxing .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now , tell me what you think about this :)


	6. The  ecstasy

The fusion of their two bodies, in a succession of movements that allowed them to reach ecstasy, to make them forget all of their pasts, all the tensions of war, all the feelings other than pleasure. This enjoyment allowed a brief moment of a rebirth, of intense pleasure in this post-war world.

France felt and thought only of the USSR, his so hard penis, which tore it apart in her but despite this weak moment of pain it was quickly replaced by an intense pleasure. Accompanying her partner by hugging her legs against his chest, clinging to him . At each of his violent strokes she uttered small cries of pleasure, encouraging him to continue in this violence, the power of the movement that turned her whole being an upside down. She made repetitive movements of her pelvis, to accentuate the sensations of intense pleasure that he inflicted on her. After several minutes she felt a familiar sensation in her lower stomach as she approached her orgasm, she felt her body contracted around the penis of USSR.  
“Ah , yes ... USSR!”  
France enjoys and feels growling USSR against her ear, he bites his partner's neck, removing his penis from the young woman's vagina. She was taken back of envy, as soon as he had withdrawn. And the desire that he will be again in her made it even more pressing , she deeply wished that he destroyed her again in this intense pleasure. Changing position, USSR sat on the bed, looked in the direction of France, which was next to him at right, she was lying on her stomach, her gaze full of lust and envy. This made him smile , he stroked the back of the woman ,like a cat she gave small sighs . He lifted her up and puts her in front of him, now on the knees of USSR , France smiled and kissed him on the mouth . He devoured this kiss, sticking his tongue in his partner's mouth. France stuck to him, their two sexes were against each other.

No longer able to contain himself any longer, USSR plunged in her again. She cried out with pleasure, a flood of sensation submerged her again.   
USSR struggled to contain himself in the face of the cries of pleasures of his companion, he craved madly to mark her everywhere, from biting her to the blood, to drink it . A desire to yield to the beast in his heart, to dominate France entirely, so that she can think of nothing but him and become the master of a person so rebellious, so stubborn, so proud, so strong that appealed to him, but he knew that he had to proceed in stages to arrive at this result.   
The kiss was interrupted by France , who took a little more courage , pushed USSR on his back , it surprised the man , and as she impaled herself again on the sex of the man, going at her pace . A rhythm that he did not find fast enough for his taste, he then put his hands on the thighs of France started accelerating the rhythm . And this resulted in an increase in the pleasures of France, whose breasts bounced at each pelvic movement. USSR taken and caress the right breast of France , and then bit her left nipple , he felt that France was near her orgasm.

As she was about to moan with pleasure, he embraced her, and soon after, he came inside her. The two lovers were out of breath on the bed, USSR removed his sex from France, she was still resting against his muscular chest. 

“So, it has been a long time since you wanted to have sex with me?”Asked France, caressing the chest of USSR. 

“Yes, I think it was since the Franco-Soviet Treaty of Mutual Assistance of 1935. When our two countries signed, I admitted I had a very strong desire to rip off your little tailor and make love to you violently on the table. And the fact that you're married doesn't bother me very much, and I think I would have if we had been alone .” 

“ I was married. I am not married now and if you had tried at the time to make love to me so violently I would probably have slapped you several times, you did not scare me then and you still do not scare me now.”

“Are you sure that you are not afraid of the Russian ogre.” He whispered to her with a smile before kissing her neck. France smiled and laughed. Putting her hand in front of her mouth to try to hide her smile. She had desired USSR for how long. She did not know, but it was especially after the war that she wanted him to make her forget her past even if she knew in her heart that it was impossible.

She must not forget her story, her past, she would go straight to the end if she did. She would loves to entrust to someone else who could understand her , she knew she could count on Greece for this . After a few minutes, the two lovers fell into Morpheus' arms.


	7. Morning

The soft rays of the sun caressed the skin of France, which turned in her sheets. Her body didn't have clothes to hide her nudity, she was still sticky due to the activities of the past evening . At her side, her lover slept deeply, he had one of his hands touching the thigh of France. She slowly opened her grey eyes, which were slightly blinded by the sun's rays. France groaned as she got up but she fell back because of the USSR who captured her to take her in his arms. She sighed as he put his head against her neck, covering her neck with kisses. France smiled, and turned to kiss the lips of the USSR .  
While they were kissing, the USSR began to caress the body of France again, appreciating each of the curves of its body . Looking at his lover's neck he noticed a very thin scar of circular shape. USSR began to cover it with kisses, France noticing that he had seen her scar, decided it was time to stop their little game . With a little smile, she decided to leave her bed completely naked and went to her bathroom.  
The morning passed quietly, USSR had left the young woman before lunch time. He had to meet important people in a French gourmet restaurant. After he left the apartment. A furtive shadow passed down the stairs and rang at the doorbell. France already knew who it was and she went to open the door to him with all the nonchalance she had.

United Kingdom was standing there, still wearing his clothes from the day before, he seemed to have regained some colors and his voice was more settled.  
"My dear France, we must immediately discuss what is happening."

Without a word, France let him into her apartment, the two countries settled in the dining room. France set the table while the United Kingdom, told her the latest news.

"Last night, I wanted to warn you that Third Reich was missing. And that America wanted everyone who was her ally to give him the latest information, if we had any , of couse."

"Very well, I will gladly tell him the bare minimum of what I know."  
"You know where he is, don’t you? " Said the UK, drinking a glass of water. France did not answer immediately as she went to her refrigerator to find something to compose their meal. She returned with her arms loaded with different boxes, which she gently placed on the table. United Kingdom could see that she had bite marks on her fine neck , she still wore her very fine ribbon of white cloth .

"He did not let you rest , last night . "Remarked United Kingdom by opening one of the boxes that contained pieces of smoked chicken.

"No, but that's help me to forget what happened during the war. I think he’s pretty good in bed."

"I wonder, how long will you stay with him before you get tired?" Asked United Kingdom , serving France who was busy opening the other boxes filled with vegetables.

"I don’t know. You seem to miss me already? "Replied with a smile, France.

"Well, of course I miss you. Already, during the war, I thought I would never see you alive again.You’re gonna have to explain to me one day how you got to be in two different places at the same time."

"A woman has her little secrets. Moreover, I never reveal all my cards. You must be one of the few countries still in this world, who knows many of my great secrets."  
"In the rare moments when you have been willing to confide in me."

"What do you want, I’ve always been like that, I’m not going to change now."

'All I see is that, as always, you arouse temptation and desire in other countries. And many have bitten their fingers at wanting to possess you entirely. I am surprised that America is not tempted to have you."

"Why? He looks at me as if I was the last slut or favourite in vogue."

The United Kingdom had to refrain from laughing when he heard the words of France and the disgusted pout she had when she imagined America making love to her.  
"Besides, you know very well that I always consider him as a capricious child."

"Yes, yes, I know. But France, you still hate him for what happened to...."

"Shut up! I don’t want to hear any more about it. The past is now over. And it will never be returned to me or come back to me. I looked for her in the other world for a long time and never found her. All I have left of her is her portrait when she was a young girl and some of her stuff from her childhood.

The rest of the meal was in silence. United Kingdom, did not recount the telephone conversation he had with America. He left her at about one o'clock in the afternoon.

France did her dishes, then went to her sofa with a bottle of wine, which she sobbed before falling asleep, alone.


	8. Fury

**** Canada was watching America walking in circle in his room, his brother woke him up in the middle of the night to come and talk about something important, it could be 

anything and everything with America.

« I am sure she had slept with him. » Cried America , shaking in all directions before adding; « It’s been several days since I’ve wondered who might want to sleep with her, I’ve 

even , blah, blah, blah ... »

And there he goes again in his usual paranoia, spying on everyone, trying to master other countries by his ideology. And saying that he criticizes dad on it, they are really similar on this method, thought Canada, but he knew what would cost him to say his thoughts aloud, his brother would find a way to avenge or humiliate him in the months to come. For these reasons, Canada preferred to remain silent, and to play the game of America as long as possible until the latter was satisfied.- Who are you talking about? Asked while baying Canada, who had not understood at all, what his brother had been mumbling for twenty minutes

“ But France and this bastard of communist!” America replied angrily, who couldn't stand for someone not to pay attention to what he was saying.

“ USSR?”

“Yes, him, who I don't know why dad is trying to deny that's it him.”

“ Maybe it's not him then?”

“ No! I am sure that France sleep with him, after all she has always been in good term with these reds , and then in her population this party is still popular . It disgusts me that she did not clean up or that she simply banned it ,instead, she lets them express themselves,and be in her government .”

“You still resent the fact that she kicked you out of her country or that she managed to get up to the table of the winners or else it is ...”

“Shut the fuck up! Of course, I didn't like it when once I came to rescue her from the third Reich, saving Europe for the second time, and there she ...immediately after she became hostile to my installation, by demanding and imposing the withdrawal of my troops.” America cried out while making big movement with these arms, before Canada, which was visibly tired of all this nonsense.

  
  


“She immediately noticed that you tried to destroy her.”Tried to justify Canada , he did not like when his brother criticized his mother , she was certainly for America 

more like his mother-in-law but it was still  her and Spain who helped him during his war of independence.

“Stupid , I never wanted to destroy her.” Bitching America , who couldn’t stand his younger brother’s accusations, about his actions or attempt.

“Yet it was indeed the project of your president Roosevelt and his plan for Europe, wasn’t he?” Canada risked.

  
  


“Yes, there was that. However, that was not my goal.” 

“America”, said Canada in a weary tone while watched him sweat nervously, he knew that his brother had discussed it with Roosevelt on the question of Europe, that he was happy to be able to show his power over the European countries, some of which had snubbed him and criticized him . 

“ Admit America, you are trying to weaken the old colonial empires to increase your own power.”Murmured timidly Canada, who immediately regretted making this comment, seeing his big brother take off his iconic sunglasses and his dark blue eyes then flashed lightning. 

“And so what!” The latter replied, visibly angry. 

“ You cannot criticize Mom's actions.” Dared shyly Canada by hardly supporting America's insistent gaze.

“And if she chose the camp of this communist. You would follow her like a good big boy to his mommy, eh.”

“ And so you try to intimidate me, for what? And then mom is still a powerful country whether you like it or not!” He bits his tongue, insulting himself internally for saying that. 

“No, I ... , she ...she is no longer a great power, period. And then she has already started to make treaties with this coco.” 

What are you talking about, Mom wouldn’t do something like that.”Canada really didn’t like how things were going, he was hopeless that everything would stop,  and  that 

this nightmare would end so that he could finally rest.

“Oh yes, well look,and open big your eyes, my dear brother. She did not wait until the end of the war to form an alliance with the USSR, they signed on December 10, 1944 in 

Moscow.”

form an alliance with the USSR, they signed on December 10, 1944 in Moscow.”

Canada remained speechless due to this revelation, how he could not have been made aware of it, it is perhaps a small treatise of nothing at all that will probably have no 

impact in the future, finally he hoped . However , what irritated him the most was not this treaty, but the air of complete satisfaction that America displayed. It was with an 

inordinate calm and in a frigid tone that Canada uttered his words that hurt America: 

“You have changed far too much. You are no longer the brother I knew.” 


	9. Meeting

At the end of the Great War, a new organization was created to replace the SDN (League of Nations) which did not have enough powers and could not keep the peace was replaced by the UN on October 24th1945 in San Francisco, to avoid new armed conflicts and prevent a new world war , which caused many violence's and huge human losses in many countries. Thus, in the article one of its charter, the UN has four objectives:  
1- Maintaining peace and security in the world  
2- Developing friendly relations between nations   
3-To achieve international cooperation on all matters where it can be useful and by encouraging respect for human rights.  
4- To be a centre where the efforts of nations are harmonized in a common goal. 

This organization is structured around a hard core of state: the Security Council, which has the right of veto and an objective power, therefore it is composed of five countries and has a permanent seat , they are the winners of the Second World War: the United States, the USSR, China, the United Kingdom and finally France (which was considered among the winners for several reasons, due to significant resistance within the country during the occupation, by the creation of the Free French Forces by General De Gaulle from the summer of 1940 and after his speech of June 18, 1940, this external resistance engages in combat, an external resistance which began on 20th June 1940 with the submarine Rubis which resumes its missions in the North Sea without taking into account the armistice and by other armed operation composed of volunteer of the French army, including a landing in Italy, but also by a French victory at Bir-Hakeim, a southern bastion of defence in Libya by the 1st Brigade of the French Free Forces from May 27th to June 11, 1942 , a victory that gave hope when the Allies were in trouble on all fronts. However for France not to be left as a small power at the after-war, according to General De Gaule, it was necessary that France participates in its own liberation and victory , it had to pay the price of blood , for this reason it was not necessary that Germany lose immediately, to allow France to stand out in battles and have its number of deaths among its soldiers, as had been paid by the other powers. In addition, the other Allied powers had to recognize General de Gaulle as the leader of Free France and therefore that France still existed, with the program of the C.N.R (National Council of Resistance) which prepares the post-war period with the GRPF (Provisional Government of the French Republic) formed by General de Gaulle.After the invasion of Germany by the French troops, and the signing of the armistice, France was considered among the victors of the Second World War and was included in the Security Council. ). In addition, the UN has an armed force that the SDN did not have, they are blue helmets, they are there to help maintain peace. 

Thus, a meeting was organized by the UN in December 1947 to address several important issues including that of the second civil war in Greece caused by the Greek Communists who could not bear the idea of the return of a favored king by UK . A meeting that did not pass without dispute between America supported by UK against USSR , accusing it of wanting to expand its influence in Europe. In the Assembly, many countries are afraid of a third world war. UN watched the dispute between America and the USSR , completely powerless , it tried to calm them but all its attempts were vain, He looked desperately at the other two members of the Security Council who had not yet gotten involved in the dispute, France and China, which seemed to remain neutral or impassive in the face of the dispute. It made the UN sigh, who would have hoped that someone with enough power would stop his two there, and say that everything is under tension due to this stupid Cold War. After a while, seeing that nothing could be done and not wishing to arrive at an armed conflict in the council room, the UN declared the session to be over. He went out and the other nations did the same , UN heard America whining in his corner near Canada , he would so love for America to take the example of Canada , a calm country , which does not create trouble at the international level . Just thinking about this kind of thing, made UN sigh, which headed for the coffee machine, he needed it greatly.   
In the meeting room, two countries had waited for everyone to leave, to discuss what had just happened.  
"USSR, you have to stop arguing with America, this stupid cold war that you both started is going to…"  
Be silent France! The Soviet replied coldly, his gaze was still filled with hatred and anger towards America. He can't stand the fact that France sided with America and accepted his stupid Marshal plan. He would have wanted her to choose his own side over that capitalist pig.   
And as if France at that moment had guessed the thoughts of USSR, she murmured, turning her head to the ground, her face marked by sadness:  
“You're mad at me, aren't you? For choosing America's help and his Marshal plan. However you know very well that I need it, in order to be able to rebuild, I don't want my people, my children, to die of hunger all because I would have refused the help of an ally.”  
“France...I…”  
“Let me finish, USSR, I know that you have tried to destabilize my country through the Kominform, which denounces the Marshal Plan and has benefited from a series of workers' strikes.” Violently carried France by raising her head, looking him straight in the eye, showing no sign of fear. 

USSR did not respond to her accusations and even found France rather attractive, see exciting in this moment of deep anger . He now wished to devour her, here and now. Thus, yielding to his desires, USSR embraced France on her mouth, gently biting her lips so that she opened her mouth, she yielded to the intentions of the USSR, knowing very well that since the last time they slept together at her house. There was another secret meeting between them two, not wishing America to find out.She clung to him, breaking the kiss to whisper in his ear:   
“We have to stop before anyone comes back.”  
“Niet , don’t worry, we still have two hours before the next session , we have time to do it without anyone knowing .”  
Just after pronouncing his words there , USSR embraced France again, dragging it into a fiery kiss .   
The desire rose between the two countries, France looked with envy at the hump that had formed in the uniform of the USSR, dying to touch it, to suck it, to have it in it . For these reasons, that France anticipated the movements of her companion, and took off her skirt with her panties in one movement, climbing up on the table and spreading her legs for her lover, who already detached his belt and liberated his painful erection , entered the moment France , which uttered a small cry of pleasure .  
They continued so, in several different positions for about twenty minutes, enjoying several times and starting again in this pleasure.  
At the door of the council room, waited for UN whose face was completely red and Greece smiled beside him, both were clearly aware of what the USSR and France were doing in the room and the UN had almost entered by hearing the moans of France, thinking that someone was in danger, he was stopped in time by Greece who understood what was going on, they nevertheless took a look, to check their suspicion .   
“ I think, said Greece, looking at the UN, that we should leave them both and cancel the session earlier.”  
“But … will the other countries not find it strange that the session is cancelled so quickly .” Pronounced UN completely panicked .  
“You are supposed to be in charge of the order of meetings, you only have to say that because of the dispute between the USSR and America, the next meeting is cancelled to allow them to become civilized again.”  
“ Uh… Yes, it could work.”  
Greece was very reluctant to make a proposal full of sexual meanings , to embarrass UN , but decided not to do so , considering him to be too innocent that he would not be able to understand what she insinuate.

Thus, UN stated in the speaker that the second meeting was cancelled, causing joy for a large part of the countries, and the suspicions of America who felt that something was wrong for this last-minute change, and decided to conduct the investigation , but he was stopped by UK who wanted to talk to him.   
A month and half later, in a very early morning meeting, the UN brought the countries together to try to resolve several problems concerning the Marshal Plan and on other more minor issues.   
This meeting, who still had a dispute between the USSR and America. They were arguing that was interrupted by France, who rose suddenly and left the meeting room quite quickly, interrupting at once the dispute between the two superpowers. UN asked if anyone wanted to see what France had and before the USSR or America spoke, Greece stood up and shouted:-I'll see what she's got. And before anyone said anything, Greece was already running to join France. She caught up with her quite quickly, they went to the toilet for a woman, and France stood in front of one of the toilets and squatting. She makes little noises like someone throwing up.   
"Are you fine , France?" Asked Greece by caressing her back .The latter signalled that she had not.  
"Do, you want to tell me about it?"  
"I … I think ...I am pregnant ."  
Greece did not answer and put her arms around France, hugging her to reassure her.They heard someone carrying a little surprise sound, at the door was UN which seemed completely shocked by the news . Greece glared at him and murmured:  
"UN , do not tell anyone in the room or in the council. You just tell them that France is not feeling well because of the protests in her home and that's why she had to leave and that I'm taking her home to make sure nothing happens to her, understood!"  
"Yes, yes, ma'am." 

The UN went to the meeting room, all the countries were watching him. All were waiting for the news he was reporting, he lied to them by hiding the real reason for France departure, adding that she would probably take a little break. This did not escape several countries, who felt that the UN was lying . And internally America noted that he would interrogate the UN until he provided the truth.


	10. Discussion

In a hotel bedroom in New York , Greece had to escort France here , a discussion between the two women to what to do was necessary.  
"France , you are pregnant from USSR ,didn't you ?" Asked Greece after going through all the bedroom in the search of a microphone and a camera , she didn't find any.  
France was shocked that her twin had figured it out the father of her baby in her womb . She didn't answer right away , still too much shocked.  
"France, I know that both of you had sex in the meeting room, I was there with the UN, who had almost entered in, the poor little bun. He is too much innocent." Pursue Greece while sitting on the bed, she put the seat next to her, for France to sit there, she didn't want her to stay standing.  
" So, are you now concerned with who I had sex ." Told France with a small smile while sitting on the designated spot.  
"I was always interested , it's so much fun to know all the adventures you had , and like daddy told us before leaving for the shadows " you only had now each other , so stop all the quarrels and support each other... "Imitate Greece as she was taking the accent of the Roman Empire.  
" I remembered and I wonder if one day we could tell to all of them and not only when they are near their end. "Whispered France as she was looking at her hands .  
"We couldn't , not now . None of them are ready , they are for the most children , we had to let them a part of a dream before the sad truth." Spoke Greece as she looked up to the wall , but her black eyes , seems like lost in a thought.   
France nods. They stayed side by side , during an hour or two , we could only hear their hearts beating in the small hotel room.  
It was France who broke the silence.  
" I think that I will keep this baby."  
" Eh, are you sure. It risks provoking a huge political conflict. America will never forgive you."  
" I don't care about what he thinks, I am not afraid of him. Besides, it's still my choice to keep the baby or not, it isn't him who is pregnant, for what I know." Grumble France, which made Greece laugh.  
"Don't worry, even if the little America or this bear of USSR tried to put this child in their stupid cold war, I will help you fight them."  
" It's not what you said two minutes ago."  
"Oh, I was teasing you."  
" You infuriate me sometimes, you know that."  
The two women squabble until someone knocked at the door room. Greece get up from the bed to see who it was, opening the door, she was surprised by:  
"UN! What are you doing here?The meeting is already finished, isn't it?"  
"Er, er, after explaining the situation like you asked me, I... er... I end the meeting earlier than what was scheduled. Anyhow, nearly no one wants to participate in today subject, and everybody was chatting about other stuff, some were about you, France. Some States were worried, whereas others were glad. I think some will come to see you for checking how you are feeling."  
France stayed quiet , immersing herself in her thoughts, she had told herself before by talking with Greece that it would be better to not tell it to the others countries , in any case she will not always be able to hide it , but it was not right now the good moments to tell everyone , she didn't want to put this little baby in danger .  
"Wouldn't be the best , to warn them, at least the security council about your pregnancy ."Asked timidly UN , looking down, he was shaking like a leaf due to the inquisitive look of Greece.  
"Those idiots are capable of involving a child in their stupid cold war. However, in the same time if they are not aware and decides to make a third world war, it would make equally risk for this future child, and who knows that knowing a new country will be born, it would maybe allow them to stop trying to kill each other, it's a rare event after all. And if that let France to rest for a bit and avoid external conflict. Maybe we can risk that."  
Greece turns to France, wanting to know what she was thinking because after all they were talking about her child and how to explain it to the other members of the security council, if she wanted to tell them.  
"I think that I'm going to tell them, but I would specify that I don't want for this child to be in part of this stupid cold war. After all, the birth of a new country is rare." Whispered France, as she was putting her hands on her belly, caressing it tenderly, she could feel the soul of this new country, who had to bear in a world still in war. 

"Now , go to warn all the members of the council , considering that you have their phone numbers , UN." Said Greece as she was pushing UN , softly towards the door .  
"Yes , madam."


	11. Revelation

Walking down the stairs of the small hotel, UN was thinking about what he could say to the members of the security council. He still hesitated , between confess everything to them and in this case that would perhaps provoke a new world war or France would be excluded from the council for obvious health reasons , and she was the only woman of this group . This made UN sigh, he was heading to the front desk, the employee told him where the telephone set was. Behind the small shrub, by luck there was no one next to it, but that didn’t stop him from stressing.  
The first country he calls was UK , feeling that it would be the only one to answered and that he will listen carefully.

"Hello? "  
"Hum , hello , who is it?"  
"It's me UN."  
" Oh UN , do you have some news about France , America didn't stop to grumbles some words in his corner ."  
"What did he grumbles about ?"  
"Hum , ... He says that France didn't care about his greatness , after all he have done for her , helping her in the two world wars and he talks about the Marshall plan and the ingratitude that he thinks perceive from France to himself. He complains that although she had chosen his side, she remains close to the USSR and therefore to communism . He is afraid of his lasting influence on France , he would not want another communist country to take care of . He wonders if we should leave France in case she is sick, excluding her place in the security council but I remind him that we cannot exclude its members and therefore he cannot use the health pretext against her . That’s about all he says."

"Oh I see . Are the other members of the Security Council present?"

"Yes, do you want me to give them a message?"  
"Oof! Yes, I will, thank you . So here, France will come and explain why she had to leave during the meeting ."

"Okay, I’ll tell them, will she come right away?"  
"Late in the afternoon ."

"um, all right, well, I’ll tell them, don’t hang up."

UK put up the phone , he coughs to attract the attention of other countries present. And repeated the message of the UN, the reactions were not delayed, America stopped whining in his corner and turned his head towards his father, UK drew a smile. USSR remained impassive at the news, in facade only, inwardly he was worried for France.  
At the end of the afternoon , France arrived at the councilroom , as soon as she had opened the door that everyone present turned their head in her direction . There were all silent, in the room was present: USSR , USA , China , UK and UN  
\- I am pregnant.  
With this surprising announcement no one made any comment, still shocked and pacified in their place. France remained straight, a proud look, her gaze did not betray anything, no fear as she looked at them all, waiting for a violent reaction that could not be delayed.

\- Who is the father? America asked coldly. France felt in the tone of his voice that he was still shocked and may even be disappointed with her actions . To his question she replied that it does not concern him to know the identity of the father .

A certain tension was felt in the room, America took a look at the USSR, to see his reaction, but the man remained marble infront of the revelation of France.

"You cannot sit here if you are pregnant,you already had the exceptional honour of having a seat while you are a woman. But since you’re pregnant, it might be more of a problem than anything else, so during the time of your maternity, you’ll be excluded from the council. " Said America when he got up from his seat, it was convenient for him that France had become pregnant he could at last exclude her from the security council, he would even have preferred a simple human rather than this woman who often did it all she wanted and did not want to respect his decisions . It will teach her to not keep things from him.  
France did not reply, she knew that America had already been reluctant to get her into the security council, but to exclude her just because she was pregnant, he really went too far.

"You cannot exclude a member of the Security Council, America." The UN was quick to talk back, UN for the first time felt anger and disappointment towards America. The latter did not answer but the anger could be seen in his eyes, which made the USSR smile.

Not wanting to stay here any longer, France headed for the door and leave without saying another world.


	12. The reflection

Finally alone, thought USSR while returning home in Moscow. He was fed up with all of America’s hateful looks and remarks, which were aimed at him to try to make him angry. He had something more serious to think right now. Did he get France pregnant? Is it simply possible? Where did the countries come from in general, do they appear from nothing? Questions that he repeated often in his head, but which he couldn't answer. He turned to his mirror and like many times it was not his own reflection of his present self, but rather his past that smiled with full teeth, he seemed endowed with his own consciousness, his own history, yet they were one person. But for all his questions he was asking in his head, only he could answer here.

"Hey , Russian Empire ! I had some question , I want you to answer ."

At these words the reflection began to smile even more, and pretending to cough, he spoke as he was looking straight into the eyes of the USSR, and in a clear voice he began to laugh. Adding that despite the fact that the USSR killed him, he could not make his past disappear and who he was before, however , he could answer his questions if USSR let him regain control from time to time, he had people he wanted to talk to.

"No !" Answered on an icy tone USSR, he did not wish for this old empire to take back the control, who knows what it was capable of doing and what diplomatic accident it could create.

"Are you sure? I won’t answer your questions otherwise and you have no one else to ask for answers. Most countries are ignorant of their own history or too young to ask these questions ."

The USSR did not answer, he did not want to yield to the temptation who was great. To give up, to the demands of the old empire.  
"If you accept my deal, I can promise you that I will disappear after finishing what I have to do. It's just something that’s always disturbed me in my lifetime."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you right now, it's not useful for you and we shouldn't waste time on something so futile. Haven't you some questions to ask me about, come on.But this will mean that you accept my offer."

USSR really did not like this satisfied look displayed by the Russian Empire, he had no choice but to accept or he will have to live in the most total ignorance and he did not wish it.

"Yes, I accept, but do not create any diplomatic accidents and notify me a few days before you do it."

"Hmm. Okay, your first question."

"Where do the countries come from?"

He already regretted asking, as he sees the smile and mocking look of the Russian Empire.

"What a childish question, but since you don’t have my memory, you don’t know anything about it, although most countries don’t know anything about it, but pretend to know so they do not look like idiots."

"And, your answer instead of giving me a speech about all the knowledge you have."Pronouncing URSS in a firm voice, while approaching the mirror hung on the wall.

" It is simple , there are several ways that will lead to the birth or creation of new countries, the first,but the most difficult to reach is the combination of power of several countries, which after an agreement forms a union and there opens up several possible voices, first, the domination of a particular country, second, the creation of a being who dominates and devours all others who no longer appear as independent but as a common whole. But if we want to go further, the very creation of countries as a whole, independent or under the domination of another may be done in a sexual way like the humans do, but the rate of chance that this will lead to fertility and then to the birth of a small country is very small and dangerous for the mother.In fact the only one I know who has so successfully and survived of several layers, it's the Kingdom of France and it's from her that I get most of my information, due to she was one of the oldest countries."  
"Is there no other way?"

"Yes, there are two others. One is done by the peoples and even now, I can't explain it but a country appears or born of humans but this remains rare, the humans in question do not survive until shortly after the birth of the new country, but this applies to the first countries .Even though I have never heard of any official stories of countries that had sex with humans although I have heard some rumors. And finally the last method, when a country dies, a ceremony happens , which few countries know the existence, and one or more countries are then born but I don't know how , I never assist in one."  
USSR reflects on all those answers, he did not know that there was so much possibilities for countries to be born.  
"Do you have any other questions?" Asked the Russian Empire, satisfied to have put trouble in the thoughts of the USSR  
" I will ask you another question, after I have solved one of my problems which is rather urgent."  
"As you wish."

URSS went to bed, and after a few minutes fell deeply asleep, on his bed.

Stalin looked at the scene from the beginning without saying a word, but his gaze was accusatory, his country spoke alone or at the limit to his own reflection. The war had really made him crazy thought Stalin . He would have to think about sending him to the gulag, to put his ideas in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter


	13. Afterward

Finally returning to her home, France falls down on her couch. She was very angry at the way America reacts, she had expected something less offensive, but wanting her to leave and lose her seat on the Security Council only because she expected a baby.She will revenge herself one day. Whatever if he considers himself to have a superpower, he is still a newbie in the game of power, and he will not always be the most powerful, the patient is the key to win and he doesn't have it.

The necessity to take news of Spain who was still under the government of Franco, was one of her first duty to do right now, then she had to see Andalusia who was sick the last time they chat.It was really urgent to try to help them, but she was feeling too much weak due to the Indochina war and by the big strikes on her land, and she still had a political meeting about this during this week. Closing her eyes, France fell asleep on her couch.

Across the seas, America punched his fist on the table, knocking over his glass of whisky, which fell to the ground and stained the carpet . Making startled, the people present in the room, which was UK and Canada . In his deepest depths America was in a mad anger, how could she stand up to him and leave the room without giving him time to scold her for her totally carefree behavior . How could she be pregnant, a country should not be able to be pregnant, wouldn't it be given too much power and influence for one country? Was it even possible, he had never heard of it? What were the other things he had been kept from? Did his father know about this, after all a country appears and disappears according to its power?So why she did not disappear when the Third Reich had invaded her land , now that was too strange. If he was too weak, he would die, that's what he learned and that's why he had to become the strongest and defeat this monster of Communist, bring it to its end . They cannot be two superpowers in this small world.

The time seems long to UK and Canada, who were waiting with a particular anxiety what was going to say America. When at last the latter speaks in a voice without warmth and he didn't turn back to them, the pressures were still present in the air.  
"Were the two of you abreast that France was pregnant?

"Of course ot , Ame ."Answered promptly Canada, who wanted to leave . He didn't understand why America was only focused on what his mother was doing.  
UK decided to not answer, he had promised her that he will never reveal anything about her secret and answering America’s questions would inevitably force him to break that promise, because America would only stop once his curiosity was satisfied. If we could call it curiosity. After all, he wanted to know everything about the lives of his loved ones to avoid any corruption America said. And yet, there are still things that are not worth knowing the truth, because they can be totally devastating, totally breaking our conception of the world around us and our loved ones.  
The silence of his father made America even more furious, he turned to look at his father ,showing his annoyance by tapping his fingers on the wooden table. But it did nothing to UK who was completely immersed in his thoughts . This had the consequence of irritating even more his eldest son. Which once again broke the silence. While Canada glanced worried at their father as if to warn him of the imminent danger.

"Father, you seem completely lost in your thoughts. Is it for the best answer to give me? Believing it would satisfy me?"Declare unemotionally America, as he seeks on his table his pack of cigarettes.  
"Hum ?!No, there would be nothing that would satisfy you for any answers coming from me, you would have asked me more and more. You think you’re superior to me in all circumstances since you helped a little with the liberation of Europe, you should be wary of that kind attitude it would be there that your enemies will hit you . Take the advice from your old man who has experience." Explained UK while playing with his eldest son’s pack of cigarettes that he had stolen a few minutes after entering the room.

Canada shakes in fear , worry about his father .Afraid that America beat him or worse kill him .

"It's quite ironic,coming from you . After all , you built a terrible empire and you despise everyone who was inferior . This empire was no more the moment I revolt and freeing myself from your tyranny .Soon you would have no more colonies to rest on and showing your power. Acknowledge that you can no longer retain those you consider to be your children, but those you exploit without any remorse for their resources. You are in no way a father, but more a parasite, who does not cooperate for his own good with the powers. You are no longer anything. And I know you would never go with that red, you don’t have the same ideology, that would never work. I leave you certain freedoms and powers that are beneficial to us." Judge America, as he was looking with envy at his pack of cigarettes held in the firm hands of his father.

"America, you know that I accept your offers because I have no other choice in the situation we find ourselves in.But never forget that the war could have been won without your help, you just accelerated it to its inevitable end." UK got up and in a threatening tone approached America and whispered in his ear: and above all you will have no answer on what really interests you because that is what differentiates between you and me, I know and you you don't, one of your many weaknesses but you’re too young to understand the importance.  
Resting the pack of cigarettes on the little table, then taking his cane with him, UK left the room. Once again despising America, and at the same time making him remember the painful moments of his past.  
Only Canada and America remained in the room, the latter striking with his foot the glass that was on the ground that exploded against the wall, America grumble that he would take revenge for this affront that came from his father.

Trying to be forgotten as much as possible, Canada remained silent, and lowered his eyes, full of a crystalline blue. This made America complain more , he found them really beautiful. Without Canada understanding why he complains.

Looking at Canada’s crystalline blue eyes, for America had always been a way to calm his nerves. He liked to look at them, but what he loved more than anything was that his brother looked at him.When he was staring, scrutinize him on all his angles, then he passes his gaze on his whole body, it excited him more than any drug or drink.  
He could not help but be upset by Canada’s current attitude. But he did not have to give in to his impulses, he had to act quickly before doing something that he would regret later.

"You can go Canada , we will talk about that later."

"Okey.Good bye Ame."

Canada left without turning back, leaving America alone in the little room.


	14. News of Third Reich

America door's room was closed brutally, the young man fell on his bed. The discussion he had with his father and Canada has turned in a bad way, his sly father didn't give the information he need, truly his old man was still in love with France as he prefers to keep his mouth closed and putting everyone in danger. And now, as he has the time to think about it and as he is not blinded by the ancient power of these European countries. Something disturbed him, how did she survive after the Revolution, was she affiliated with her ancient government, is that he who helped him in his revolt against his father or was she something different at that time.

There was something fishy. It was not possible to survive all of these powerful events, even he couldn't and he knows that the Russian Empire hadn't survived to the Revolution, and he had to be replaced by this vile communist. So even her couldn't, it wasn't possible or they hide something to him.A lot of countries decided to live in the foggy, still living a life without asking too many questions, and a lot of ancient countries were dead due to some intense and violent events because of a part of their population.

It would be unfair that only one or two countries could survive to everything without having to worry about tomorrow. Even he had nearly passed away, more than once, if he hadn't been a union he wouldn't have survived when he revolt against his father or at his civil war. The changements were too fast, their capacity of adaptation were too low, they could not survive as a simple country.

A sudden revelation caught America's mind as he woke up from his bed, and contemplate his wall. While world war two, France has to surrender, she was split in two, with Vichy France with the official government and the North with her capital Paris were under the German occupation. However, when Free France of De Gaulle pops up into the world, was she really separate into two different people like him during his civil war?America begins to sweat as he progressively starts to remember all that happen.There weren't two faces of France in the international scene, he remembered perfectly that there never met each others in the same time. It would mean that she managed to be at two different places at the same time for rolling her government, but how was it possible. He can't believe that no one has noticed it, maybe it was due to her flag. But changing a flag need a lot of energy and the will of her government she still manages to do it. Then everything is possible with her, France could have survived to the Revolution lead by her people, but how? America was sweating more, he didn't like what was happening. Fearing that it would be detrimental in a near future, he had to act, but how and in what way, because if she is older than what everyone believe she must hide a lot of things.Was his father cognizant about her? And if he was, would he denounce her to the other countries?No, he wouldn't have known, he is only interested in himself most of the time or about Canada who was is favourite son. 

Ah Canada, sight as he rethink of his eyes, he starts to imagine his brother's body without any clothes on. The softness of his skin, the roundness of his ass, his broad and muscular thighs. Sliding quickly his hand in his pants, he palpates his hard one who was pressing against the fabric of his shorts, wanting to be free.Fantasying about his brother, in all kinds of poses, and expressions of pleasure and ecstasy that could make Canada. He really wants to feel his lips cover his body of little kiss before getting his head down, in front of his member in erection, wanting to be be touched, Canada is taking it with one of his hands to then put it against his soft and hot lips before he devours all of him in his wet mouth.His breath becomes more and more panting, he could feel the increasing heat. His body was in a whirlwind of intense warmth. He couldn't stop anymore, the pleasure was too much intensity. Coming at his maximum, his young body tense brusquely, the exhaustion begins to take him. slowly closing his eyes, he fell asleep.

Ring Ring ...Ring ...Ring ...riiiiing ...riiiinnnng.....riiinnngggg....

The ringing of the phone was getting more strident while America didn't pick up the telephone handset. With difficulty America gets up from his bed and get to his telephone , taking it with his right hand , he answered with an angry tone :

"Hello!"  
"Hello, America, it's your president Truman."

"Mr Truman, what do you want, it's late in the night. Did the soviets try to invade Europe?"

"No, not for what I know. I called you to notify you that the corpses of the Third Reich were found and a meeting with our allies at the first hour, so you need to get ready for it, I will see and meet you in one hour."

Tuu tuuut tuuuutttt.......

The president Truman had hung up before America tells his opinion about the decision of his president.  
After he showered, America sit up in his bed and wait for his president to come here.He couldn't believe that someone found his corpse. The sound of a car coming in the street, pull of America of his dark thought.  
Truman rang at the front door, America joined him and put on his jacket as he passed through the corridor. Opening the door, he did not hide his fatigue in front of his president, which made him smile. They went into the car to discuss what would happen.

"My Dear America , the situation is serious , the body of the Third Reich was found by these communist dogs."

"How did you know it was his body?"  
Truman did not answer , but instead he gave photographs to America , on these photos on one we could see the corpse of the Third Reich in an incredible state of preservation , it did not seem to rot. While America was looking at the photos, Truman waved to his driver to start, they had after all a long discussion to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I will try to translate more chapters next week.


	15. Corpse

The car continued its interminable advance, on roads completely deserted. The landscape of the houses was endless, only their size and the fewer colours of their facade differentiated them into several masses. Slowly the city gave way to nature, to expanses of arid land. Previously this region had been populated, but the crisis in the mines and the lack of gold had made flee the majority of its inhabitants, like many cities in the course of the nineteenth century, everything remained as before.Even the dust was about that time, thought with some fun America, he liked to live in this dead city because it was the only place in which he was far from everything, of his problems especially. He could stay here for several years without suffering from hunger. It was for a better integration with the humans that all of them were eating otherwise they became suspicious for what reason he did not know.And then it was in this city, that **He** lived, America didn't want to remember about **him**, but at the same time he missed** him** very much, every talks and arguments that America want now to continue but it was now impossible. **He** is not here anymore. All this came back to the past, America could no longer pronounce **his** name. The remorse gnawed at him as he had to constantly think about something else and take care of himself to stop thinking about **him**.Everything in this city reminded him of **this man**, and the slightest bit of their discussion came back in a loop at every corner of a wall, and then it was here that **he** finally rested in peace, under the lemon tree at the top of the hill. America took a cigar from his little silver box.

"It’s a cigar from Cuba?" Mr Truman asked, pointing at the small case.

"Yes, do you want one?"

"No, it will be fine." Politely refused Mr. Truman as he turned to his window.

"So, what do you want to tell me." Picked up America as he looks for his lighter in his pocket.

"Do you remember Roosevelt?" Asked Mr Truman looking back at America who was struggling to get his lighter to work, he looked in his pocket and took out one. He handed it to America. Who thanked him by taking it.

"Yes, it was your predecessor, he died during his term. I remember that France had smiled at the announcement of his death." Said America when she finally got to light his cigar.

"She is not the only one, in my opinion, Churchill and de Gaulle must have been happy when they heard about his death. He planned to change Europe as he wished, creating a new country from the old one."

"hmm...."

"He would have started a new war for us, and about that I'm not sure of winning it, politically speaking, Europe would have turned red, and the European countries would have looked at us as his enemies, while Stalin’s USSR would have been seen as their saviour. No geopolitically, it would have been a disaster for us."

"Speaking of France, she is expecting a child. "Declared America grimacing while biting the tip of his cigar.

"How?! It means that the countries can procreate among themselves, what a news. And who is the father if there is one, with countries all is possible." Enthusiastically pronounced Mr Truman, who liked to learn more about what these beings , he knew that some were countries but there were others who were not.

"I think it’s the USSR ." Announced America in rebuke, he still had no concrete evidence for the defendants.

Truman said nothing, he could not believe it , he thought it was impossible and yet it was probable.

"They are very close and knowing her it's quite possible."

"She has always been our ally since your creation as a nation, she will not go to his side, her government knows what is right for them. Even though their last social reforms came from the communists. But this is due to the CNR (national council of resistance) and with their program, the left took the opportunity to put social measures after multiple arm wrestling with the right and De Gaulle.As for the unborn child, he or she must not be influenced by his or her communist father, if that is the case. Perhaps it will be better for everyone’s safety to take the child away from his mother so that we can have him in our camp and thus force France to stay with us. That child would be our hostage."

"She would never want anyone to touch her child. No, the solution would be to force her to abort."

"Abortion is not admissible, every life must be born because it is God's will"

"Certainly, however, she remains affected by major strikes. This can harm her health, including the child's one. She could lose her child, which would be good for us."

"Yes, these strikes encouraged by these communists who are under the orders of the Kominform and thus the USSR. But let’s stop talking about this, I have something to show you that concerns you. Here’s the file, which you can read at home." Whispered Truman while handing a small envelope to his country.

The car stopped in front of the landing of America’s house, and before he could say a word about it and questioned the reason for their car ride, he had to get out.As soon as the door closed behind him , the car restarted, Truman made him a gesture of goodbye with his hand.

Disturbed by everything that had just happened, America decided to go home and consult this file. Throwing the latter on the small table in the living room, he sat on his sofa and opened the envelope, which contained only black and white photos. But what made America tremble was the condition of the corpse present, it was perfectly preserved. No traces of decomposition, he wondered then whether the Third Reich had died recently and not in 1945 as it was believed until now.But these doubts were erased when he returned the first photograph, he read with fear that according to the Russian intelligence services and his own spies who had knowledge of the analysis reports, that it was indeed in 1945 that the Third Reich had given itself the death by the presence of two eyewitnesses, who are two children of eight and ten years, who lived near the corpse during all this time. But on this he no longer had any information. Did that mean that **he** was also in perfect condition of preservation even though **he** died. He had to check that, right away.

Taking his jacket and shovel, he set off towards the hill, watching the lemon tree taunting him in the distance. Arriving at the foot of the tree, he dug, after half an hour he touched a piece of the wooden coffin . Clearing the rest of the earth, he tried to open it but could not. While taking out his knife he managed to break several planks of wood, fanning the coffin he had to realize with horror that the coffin was empty, inside remained only a small box . America took it in his hands and decided to get out of that hole. He no longer knew what to think, where **his** corpse had gone, this was not possible. What had happened?


	16. Birth

Several months had passed over the news of the death of the Third Reich, the USSR had not been able to keep secret and in the interests of good propaganda, he had disseminated it en masse. Thus showing his power against America, which sought to thwart this political coup. By spreading the secret information about the existence of two children who were in the bunker.

Life continued its course, despite the tragic events of the war and its consequences, the belly of France continued to grow, her pregnancy being visible, she had to take a pose in her work, she was replaced by one of her ambassadors. This made America and other countries complain about the presence of a human in the council.

But she needed it to avoid all the stress and overwork associated with her rank and duties, while securing her place in the council with this ambassador. France took the opportunity to cut most of the news of events that were happening around the world to instead focus on her knitting. She was knitting a little sweater for her little baby who was soon to be born.

For the peace and quiet, she chose to retire to a small town house in Auvergne, her house with a plot of land that would be perfect for the development and development of her child, far from the heckling of the capital. At least for their first years, they will be able to rest in the calm and the nature that surrounds them.

Feeling contraction as she prepared a chocolate cake, France began to breathe more strongly to calm her body, after a while the contractions stopped . Sighing, France knew that the birth was in the coming days or hours. Picking up where she left off in her preparation, she put the dough in the oven. While waiting for the cake to cook, Greece had returned with her arms full of provisions, that she bought at the market. She was accompanied by Spain who had a gift for the new baby, he handed it to France who thanked him and opened it, it was a little rabbit plush. This plush was being sew by Spain with the help of Andalusia.

In the evening, France feels that the baby was coming, Spain and Greece had to accompany her to the nearest hospital, it was Spain who drove the car. At midnight, the little girl was born and rested her head against the warm breast of her mother, who kissed her little forehead.  
The decision was made to contact the infant's father, USSR.  
Greece took the handset and looked in her little leather notebook for the USSR number, she had to learn it to no longer carry her notebook with her, but Greece had no desire to do so.

By chance he immediately picked up the train and took the first train to the Auvergne, he was in France to discuss with the PCF leaders.

When he arrived in Auvergne he had to rent a car. Arriving at the hospital in the afternoon, he found Greece at the reception waiting quietly for him. After a brief exchange, they headed to the room of France. Opening the door, Greece and the USSR saw France and Spain bickering like two children. They stopped fighting when they saw Greece and the USSR on the threshold of the room. Spain leaves after greeting the newcomer, Greece took the opportunity to slip away, leaving the two lovers alone.

There was a moment of silence, before France laughed a little bit, in the chocked face of USSR.

"Look inside the cradle, but don't push her, she has just fallen asleep. Whisper France."  
"I am surprised that she did not wake up because of your bickering." Murmured with a smile USSR while he approached the cradle.  
The newborn was sleeping deeply, with small clenched fists. She had porcelain skin, like a little doll. Which surprised the USSR.

"It is quite normal, that she does not have a flag right now, she had to be stronger and she needs to reach the age of three and her flag's will appears completely and clearly. However, we can see the colors she will have in a year, they will be just very pale and not definitive. " Said, France, after seeing the surprise of the USSR in front of their little girl.

"Why so long?" asked the USSR, touching his daughter's little nose. He noticed that there was a small paper on the infant's wrist, on this bracelet was inscribed: RUSSIA.

France smiled, seeing the gesture of the USSR and she answered with a certain calmness to his question, that it was the time needed to see if the child would survive, which was not always the case . Often the child did not survive until the age of three and the mother neither because the shock was too great, and despair settling in her heart, she did not survive for long to her deceased child even if there were exceptions.

At these words, the face of the USSR became pale, he could not believe what she had just said, she did not seem to worry the least about their daughter or her life. Continuing her explanation, France pointed out that she had never lost a single child after giving birth during this period as early as three years. But then, yes, she still remembers it and her heart hurts when she thinks of them. USSR was too shocked to say a single word, he did not notice the few strange things that France had said about her past .

But this moment of shock was over when Greece and Spain had just returned to the room , each holding a coffee.

After two days, France could finally leave the hospital with her companion, sister and friend Spain. Arriving at home, France breathed a sigh, carrying in her arms, her daughter who was crying for food. When she returned to her home, she immediately sat down on her couch, opened her shirt and gave her breast to Russia, who quickly began sucking her mother’s tit.  
The meal was prepared by Greece, while the USSR and Spain prepared the affairs of the newborn, including putting the cradle in the mother’s room so she as not to worry about the baby and to limit the movement of France in the house.

The night was cut off several times by the cries of Russia, who cried in her crib so that her mother would take care of her. The exhaustion of France and the other inhabitants of the house, made them fall asleep as soon as Russia stopped crying.  
In the late afternoon, Russia was crying in her cradle, but she calmed down when her father put his hand against her little face, causing a sigh of relief in the house.  
In the days that followed, the doorbell was used several times.

On going to open the door , Spain was surprised by the visitors, it was the executives of the two left political parties who had come to visit their nation , there was the PCF who is a robust man, followed by a small woman who was the SFIO . Both had gifts for France and her daughter.

Coming inside, they greeted France and gave her the gifts, which were from the members of their parties and the government added SFIO. France thanked them . She had just the time to open the first gift that Russia began to cry in her cradle, France sighed and told herself that her daughter had finished her nap and asked for more attention from her parents. Before she even got up to join her daughter, she had stopped crying. Going down the stairs, the USSR held her in its arms, she seemed tiny against him. He handed her to France, and greeted both parties .

SFIO found little Russia to be very cute, and began to discuss with France about children and everything related to the family domain. The men remained silent in the room, they seemed completely excluded from this kind of subject.  
During the conversation, France opened the various gifts. She received a white and a pink bib with a little heart in the middle, stuffed animals, a little blue skirt, a baby bottle, some children’s books...  
The evening passed and the two parties left late in the evening, returning to Paris to give news of France to the government and their parties.  
On Friday it was Canada that visited his mother, France opened the door for him, and he offered to his mother maple syrup, then for his little sister he gave her small shoes, and a hat .

For two weeks, all the regions of France came to see how she was doing and how the child was , bringing gifts for the mother and the child . After the regions were the colonies with which there was no major political problem that come to see them. Then various influential humans who came to visit . And finally the other countries when they were informed, the relationship between France and the USSR being no longer hidden , many of them were shocked, and worried for the mother and child who would inevitably be taken in the Cold War.


	17. Mother's milk

It had been three months since Russia was born, she slept deep in her little cradle and seemed to have inherited all the strength of her parents. She often cried to claim the attention of her parents or Greece, who had decided to stay home to help her sister with the infant.

During these three months almost all the countries of the world had come to the house of France to see the infant, the reactions were very different. Some were happy for France, and watched with curiosity and fun Russia, this was the case for UK, Canada, New Zealand, Antarctica, Belgium, Scotland, Romania... While others did not know what to say about this birth but had come out due to curiosity, such as Mexico.

The only one who didn't come to see Russia was America. It was not curiosity that he lacked, but rather the courage to bear the gaze of France and the rest of his family, who would judge all of his remarks or gestures, and he would not tolerate it. Moreover, his enemy was present, ready to provoke him at the slightest opportunity.

The calm reigned in the old house, while Russia slept in her small wicker cradle.

Two people who had abstained from mutual pleasure during these three months, to take care of the baby. Couldn't wait any longer and without making a noise they kissed. Breaking the kiss, the sighs, then filled the room showing this desire so repressed. To please his lover, the USSR began to gently caress her body, covering her with kisses. So fast, but with each contact with her skin France felt herself radiated with warmth, and the pleasure rises between them. The contact of his mouth against her right breast, fills with her milk.  
USSR bit the nipple and was surprised to feel this taste of sweet milk in his mouth . He lifted up his surprised head, and looked at France who was bent with laughter and had put her hand in his hair. He smiled and whispered in the hollow of her ear, which made her laugh even more. To this laughter was added rather quickly the tears of Russia , which had just awakened. Her mother got up to take her in her arms and gently cradled her while singing a lullaby:

À la claire fontaine/ By the clear fountain   
M'en allant promener/I take a walk   
J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle/I found the water beautiful  
Que je m'y suis baignée/That I swim in

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime jamais je ne t'oublierai/ For a long time that I love you never I will forget you

Sous les feuilles d'un chêne/ Under the leafs of an oak  
Je me suis fait sécher/ I got dried up  
Sur la plus haute branche/ On the highest branch  
Un rossignol chantait /A nightingale sang

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime jamais je ne t'oublierai/For a long time that I love you never I will forget you

Chante, rossignol, chante/ Sing, nightingale, sing  
Toi qui as le cœur gai /You who have a cheerful heart  
Tu as le cœur à rire/Your heart can still laugh  
Moi, je l'ai à pleurer/ Me , I have only to cry

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime jamais je ne t'oublierai/For a long time that I love you never I will forget you

J'ai perdu mon ami/ I lost my friend  
Sans l'avoir mérité/ Whithout having deserved it  
Pour un bouton de rose/ For a pink button  
Que j'ai trop tôt donné... / Which I too soon gave...

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime jamais je ne t'oublierai/For a long time that I love you never I will forget you

Je voudrais que la rose/ I wished that the rose  
Fût encore au rosier/Was still on the rose bush  
Et que mon ami Pierre /And that my friend Pierre  
Fût encore à m'aimer/Was still in love with me

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime jamais je ne t'oublierai/For a long time that I love you never I will forget you

On the bed, USSR was waiting, his desire isn't coming down . He observed the slightest gesture that France made, the slightest movement of her bare chest, as she cradled their daughter. By the end of the song, Russia had calmed down and returned to sleep in her mother’s arms. Gently resting her in her little cradle, France laid a sweet kiss on the little girl’s forehead. And joined the USSR on their bed. Murmured in his ear while touching his hard erect sex. Which she stroked through the garment, and with one hand she removed this barrier of fabrics.Caught the penis of USSR, and began to grasp it with more force, accompanied by rapid movements of her hand. Sticking her body against her companion, she began to kiss his neck, enjoying every whimper of pleasure coming out of her lover’s mouth. Close to the pleasure, USSR paid little attention to the increasing number of kisses on his neck and shoulder. But he moaned with pleasure at the moment , he felt the fangs of France biting in his shoulder. He enjoys . Taking her hand off, France took her gaze off the bite she had just given him, and looked at him with amusement.

With fear, the USSR looked at France, which was above him. Her eyes shone like two diamonds, while she licked her lips slightly opening her mouth, but what surprised him the most was the fangs of an immaculate white and whose only the dark red blood made stain. He would have wanted to ask her so much about it, but no sound came out of his mouth, he could not articulate a single word. Completely hypnotized by her eyes, he paid no attention to anything else, his eyelids closed, fatigue and sleep enveloping him in their veil. Leaving this nightmare scene, which could not be real.


	18. Awakening

The song of the birds, awakened the USSR in a burst of the nightmare that pursued him throughout the night. His lover began by drinking his blood and then devoured his flesh little by little, until she plucked out his heart and swallowed it in her mouth full of fangs before his eyes while his life left him. But the worst was not that he was being devoured by France, no, he was afraid for their little girl, that she would end up devouring her too.

His head in his hands, he did not dare turn towards France, for fear that this nightmarish vision might be the reality and that she was lying to him since the beginning of their relationship.

Slowly, he put his hand against his shoulder and neck, checking for a bite mark. With relief he felt nothing, he had no injuries.

Against him, France began to move slightly, a sign that she would soon wake up. She turned around with her eyes wide open and laughed at the sight of the face of USSR. This laughter echoed in the head of the USSR as he looked into the pretty mouth of France, in search of her long fangs . He saw nothing unusual. Stopping laughing, France went to the cradle of Russia and took her in his arms, waking her up slightly. They both came out of the room, leaving the USSR thinking about his attitude, he felt stupid to have taken this nightmare for reality.  
He put this on the back of fatigue.

As he got up from the bed, he noticed blood stains on the sheets. Lifting in a great motion his sheets, the bed was parcelled with traces of blood . Blood that did not date for so long . He turned over the cushions and there were also blood on them . It looked like a murder had taken place on the bed . Stress increased in the body of the USSR, only one thought crossed his mind in a loop.  
"It wasn’t a nightmare. What is she? Is she still a country?"  
He had to ask now, for his and Russia safety .


	19. Special chapter

For this bonus chapter , I give you some characters development and clues of the story ( the bonus stories are in my one-shot book) .

So in this book, the humanized countries do not necessarily represent the peoples, but possess their own identity with thoughts, reflexion and feelings. No one knows where they come from and even them do not know, many do not try to understand, but rather take advantage of the time allowed to them because they still can die. Even if they do not represent the people they have ties with them, and they remain at the mercy of external and internal events that can weaken them or change them or in the worst case kill the country(in case of war, for example, but they may also be prisoners of another power, and didn't disappear due to their own strength).

Now some notes about the characters:

France hides a lot of information to other countries, the only one she confides her secrets is her sister Greece . Both play a role in front of other countries, no one knows what their goal is. France can be a sweet mother, a caring and sexy woman but she can also be a monster thirsting for some blood and human or animal flesh . Revenge flows in her blood, she never forgets the harm done to her. And always find a way to take revenge.She’s not anymore the person she pretends to be.But she is not the only one in this case, which would explain why she can give birth without dying and ensure the survival of the majority of her children. She has several projects in mind and loves her children more than anything but can be cruel to those who reject her (ex-colonies), she is manipulative. She had many lovers and a mistress (even when she was married to UK). Her current lover is the USSR.

USSR was sweet with his lover and their daughter. Cruel and cold with his adversaries. Almost went to the gulag, but he took refuge in time with at his lover home during the two months when Stalin had only this idea in mind. He made many round trips between the USSR and France.  
A character whose cruelty and cold blood have not yet been shown, he is not afraid of anything. But there are existential questions in his head. He tries to remember his past, which is embodied by the Russian Empire.

Russian Empire, there are few elements still available on his situation . He is currently a shadow among many others , which manifests through a mirror. Hardly anyone can see him. He represents a bygone past. He has not yet revealed all his secrets. But he is always present in the shadows, he wanders and looks at what is happening in the present time, he cannot get away from the USSR.

Greece, is like France, an actress. She loves teasing UN, with any kind of sexual implication. She considers America as a young idiot. In her country, there is still persistent revolutionary unrest. It's a civil war. But she often travels to see her sister and spend some of her money (which she receives in various ways) on more or less useless business. She looks after her niece as if she was her daughter, she tells her stories and they play together.

UN, he represents his organization, and he tries his best to maintain peace. He is totally innocent and is the victim of the sexual jokes of Greece. He can be firm but the powerful ignore him. He tries to support a maximum of relations between countries to avoid new conflicts.

UK is still madly in love with France. He seems weakened by World War II. He will recover. He is an opportunist. He knows what France is, he doesn’t tell anyone because no one would believe him. Moreover, he has nothing to gain and he does not want to lose his relationship with France. He is devastated by their divorce and would like to have her back with him. He is indifferent to the various children, he had or adopted, the only one he likes and really cares about is Canada because he had it with France. Finally, he is afraid of nothing and despises almost everyone.

America or the United States, is a superpower. He is traumatized by the death of the confederate states. He is attracted to Canada, but does not want to act. Thus, he is sexually frustrated and risks giving in to his impulses in one day. He hates communism. And he’s paranoid about whether there are communists or not in his territory. He wanted everything to be his and controlled, even people, and he hated that someone would challenge him or prove him that he is wrong and then show contempt to him, which reminded him of his youth. He wants Europe to become entirely under his influence, he uses his soft-power.Finally, he did not want a woman in important positions, and hates the idea that France as a woman could have a place on the UN Security Council and especially that she could speak, and that she could not embarrass him and humiliate him publicly. He is thus sexist and misogynist .

Canada, he often lives with his father. And he completely ignores his half-brother’s attraction to him. Canada followed his father’s advice and orders, as did the rest of his brothers and sisters (the rest of the colonies). He’s disappointed in America’s reaction to his mother.Finally, Canada loves his new little sister and he gives her stuffed animals and toys when he visits her. During one of these visits he falls under the spell of one of the subordinate countries of the USSR, who had come to bring news and she was curious to see little Russia . ( Chapter not yet available , it will be published in my book Countryhumans short stories , chapter entitled Encounter).

Political parties exist as individuals and serve as representatives. They have influence with the government and the people, and serve as frameworks or spokespeople for an idea, or a speech. They can influence the fate of a country. At the moment, only the PCF and the SFIO have intervened in the book.  
The humans present know and live with them, they call it allegories of their country . The presidents and head of government, can follow the advice of their country and political parties ,but they remain the last decision-makers who play the destiny of their country and their population.  
There are several taboos and predefined rules between humans and these allegories, there should be no sexual intercourse between the two ( but this has already been broken by several countries , you can speculate on which), social rules are then created ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally translate all the chapters


	20. Questions

USSR was going down the stairs to go to France, which was preparing breakfast, while Russia was waiting in her little cradle.  
He takes his seat at the table and he turns to Russia who plays with her plush. It could have been an idyllic setting if there hadn't been these questions that chained in his head.  
He was about to ask her his first question, but she put in front of him a bowl full of cereal and milk, accompanied by chocolate chips.

She smiled at him and told him with her pretty voice.  
"Eat. You will ask me your questions after you eat and only while our daughter is sleeping."  
USSR was shocked how his lover could have guessed what he was going to do.  
"My dear, it is written on your face." She said in a honeyed voice.  
She continued to smile at USSR while drinking her cup of hot chocolate.

After , the breakfast and feeding with breast milk Russia. The infant fell asleep in the arms of her mother, who placed her in her wicker cradle.  
USSR got up and looked at France, which had her back turned, his look landed on the butt of France . She turned around and faced him, always smiling , which made USSR uncomfortable .  
It was question time and perhaps the truth will be revealed.

"France, what are you really?"

"What do you mean, I am like all other countries."

"No, you aren't. Last night you had sharp fangs as cutting as razor blades."

"You must have dreamt."

"Then how do you explain the traces of blood on the sheets and the cushions?"

France remained silent, her smile had faded from her sweet face, a harsher expression replaced it. And in a low voice she said, "Are you really sure you want to know everything? Could you bear the burden of that secret that very few people know about?"

"Yes, I am. I will love you no matter what you really are. I told you when we met at the cafe that I was ready to listen to what was eating you from the inside. All your nightmares."Said firmly USSR, and to support his words he stroked the hand of France. He could not imagine that such a soft hand could be the one of a monster.

"If you really feel ready to listen to my story, then I will reveal the main points for now." France strongly declared, withdrawing her hand from the grip of the USSR and she turned away from his gaze.  
She sighed and decided to speak again.

\- So, to begin with something, my father is the Roman Empire and my mother, I don’t know who she is, I never knew her, with my sister Greece we lived all our childhood in the city of Rome and made some excursions to Athens and Marseilles. Then when we reached adulthood, we accompanied the consuls to the cities to which they were assigned. From time to time we saw wars and the organization of armies.The expansion of the Empire and the various human beliefs developed over several centuries. I even met the Christ, but these "miracles" were nothing but sleight of hand, it was during the time of Emperor Claudius, I liked him. He was a historian, I really regret that the Christians had destroyed his writings.They destroyed almost all the writings of those who criticized them, like the works of that Greek who had shown that the gods did not exist, it was he who invented the beginning of philosophy and atheism. I remember when my father took my sister and me to the circus to see the death sentences, we saw wild animals, for the first time we saw European lions .And then with each emperor the circus games were spectacular, it was the justice of the time to punish those who had committed crimes. Whether they were murderers, religious fanatics who were committing attacks for the will of a single god. Then after the peak of the empire, the empire weakened and I left after Constantine was emperor. I was walking in ancient Gaul and I was crossing clans and after a while I joined the Franks and they formed with Clovis and Clotilde the Merovingian dynasty .Then in 751 it was a new dynasty, the Carolingians, beginning with the coronation of Pépin, then I left after his death in the court of his son Charlemagne. And after the death of the emperor it was Louis the Pious but well, I did not like that he favored much more the ecclesiastics. Finally, after his death, I went to the court of his youngest son Louis le Chauve, and so on. Until 1789, I adapted to the new sovereigns and modified my flag according to their directive. And the revolution took place, I was doing as I used to, but that’s another story I’ll tell you later.Then I was at Napoleon’s side, until his end in Waterloo against all the monarchies and European Empires, to be defeated by this Prussian general and not by this Englishman the Duke of Wellington who would have lost without the Prussian offensive.  
But royalty was back in France, however the memory of the Revolution is still present in the collective memory, the troubles started again. The Republic returned, then the empire was reborn again and Napoleon III took power, but the war of 1870-1871 arrived, he was ill and did not choose the good generals who did not stop fighting. I look with fear at what was happening and the birth of the German Empire at Versailles in 1871, accompanied by the loss of Alsace and a part of Lorraine.These events have long-term consequences, with the First World War destroying many monarchies are becoming republics. And the recovery of my little Alsace and my Lorraine. As the years go by, I look at what my government does, advising from time to time on guidelines, but I let them manage most of the time. And there comes the Second World War, which lasts a few years,then it ends and it is the time for reconstruction. With wars going on elsewhere, I know that my Indochina daughter is trying to gain her independence and I’m watching what will happen, even though the last time I saw her she didn’t seem very fit.

France continued to discuss about her colonies for about thirty minutes, losing USSR among all these names and situations . He had even forgotten the original question, which had caused all this futile discussion. USSR no longer knew what to say or think but it was the cries of Russia that stopped the discussion, France was going to see their daughter . She had a satisfied smile, she had not yet decided that it would be the right time to reveal everything to him, she had certainly given him some indications . But he had no one in his side who was old enough to understand that some paradox made things normally impossible. At least until we have the key to unlock it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this story ?What do you like or hate in it?
> 
> Sitographie:
> 
> https://www.retronews.fr/guerre/long-format/2018/03/30/la-bataille-de-waterloo-en-1815#


	21. Unsatisfactory answers

The answers that France had provided, didn't satisfy USSR who wanted to know more. Waiting in the kitchen, while is lover was taking care of their child. He remembered what she had revealed to him. About her family of which he now knows the father, the Roman Empire, how this could be possible, how it was possible that she was still alive, she revealed nothing to him about it. She had briefly satisfied him with the history of her country and the few changes she made. But there is so much more to clarify. She should have died several times.He now realized that she had manipulated him and she didn't answer his questions, which had to embarrass her or that she simply did not want to reveal all of her knowledge. Perhaps there was a danger hiding behind all these secrets and what if Russia was currently in danger. It’s been five minutes since he heard nothing from their room. USSR rose hastily to quickly reach his room, the adrenaline was spreading in his veins. However, when he arrived at the door, he tried to turn the handle but nothing happened. The door was closed from the inside. The stress and fear increased in the young father’s body. He feared that his little daughter would be in danger with her mother.  
He began to beat the door with his fists, ordering France to open the door and leave Russia safe. But no noise was heard, not a single protest from France . Just silence .

The sweat flowed on his forehead while he tried in vain to break down the door. After several long minutes which seemed interminable to him, he fell on his knees he could not open this door no matter how he went about it.  
USSR had the impression that a force from elsewhere prevented him from entering in his room where his daughter and his lover were. He could not give up, they were counting on him. It could not start again. Bits of memories and sensation returned to his head. The smell of death filled the room. Of which only a few heaps with shapely outlines stood out in the darkness. The cold of the day and the persistent smell of death that enveloped all its senses. But he had to come to his senses and act now in the present, he can no longer change the past.

Getting up, he tried to kick the door again. The door yielded to his incessant blows. The first thing he saw in the room was France sleeping leaning against the edge of Russia’s cradle, her left breast was denude. A smell of incense had spread entirely in the room. He went to the cradle of his daughter. Leaned over and he could see with relief that she was sleeping deeply. With a paternal gesture he caressed her cheek and turned to France and gently lifted her up to put her on their bed .

Covering her breast then he stole a kiss from her before redirecting to the door and watching why she had not opened under his blows. Unfortunately he found nothing that could explain it. He turned to France, which slept deeply and went back to the cradle of their daughter. He noticed that she had a small crown of laurels in her hair.  
And the smell of incense lingering in the room. He felt another presence in the room, he looked at every corner of the room but he saw no one. The contact of a cold hand on his shoulder made him jump and he turned suddenly to see who it could be . A man who was slightly taller than USSR, he wore a lorica segmentata°, studded sandals accompanied by shin guards, a sword on his belt, his face was hidden by a silver mask, and he wore a helmet. His black eyes looked at USSR and detailed it up and down. The unknown murmured "We must discuss.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °lorica segmentata : cuirass used in the Roman legion
> 
> I'm working on multiple texts, and I'm writting a book for the french Amazon contest, so I had to change my chapter scheduling , for the originals in french and the english version ,it will not change a lot but when I will have translate all the late chapters , it's possible that I would only publish once a week for this story , plus there will be a moment for multiples week with no chapters because I will be writting the chapters for the prequel and it would be in those chapters that some plot elements are revealed ( the two books are linked , and some key will be in the prequel and explained some of the stuff that happened but not all , still be some mystery.


	22. The box

At the same time on the other side of the ocean, America was looking at the little box on his nightstand. This box he found in Confederate's grave, where he should have found his body. He wondered why someone would take this man's body and leave there this little box instead. A box he knew that was very important to Confederate, he took great care of it. America had no idea where Confederate might have had this box and even its contents, had been kept secret by the deadman.

And now that he had it in his hands, he hesitated to open it, pushing back every day since its discovery the hour of the opening. To open it to discover things that could upset him forever however he had to do it to know for his conscience that would finally rest in peace. His fingers touched the lock of the little box, and he gently tried to lift the top of the box. Feeling no resistance the box opened in two, he could see inside many documents and photos.Many letters that America will quickly look at were about the dreams and hopes of the Confederate, the future of America, trade relations with European countries . One of the letters atonished America, he recognized the way of writing of his first ally, he was shocked that she had write to Confederate and that she had showed him a certain affection and supported him in his approach, and planned trade agreements with him.Now he remembered something which at the time he had not paid attention to, but on the day of the Confederate burial she was present to lay flowers on his grave. He did not remember what they had said together that day, he remembered that cold look that was judging him, those fragments of words that had caused him extreme pain in his ego.

"America, ... you are only a coward. .... doing this...not in his face... You only......" ,"Coward ","Coward", this word was repeated endlessly in his head. For a situation he couldn't find another way to end it. It was him or me, repeating America over and over again since that day when a part of himself had shifted.

The suffocating atmosphere of that day, the sun burning the roofs of the cottages . America knew that this man was here, in this city that he loved so much in the southern United States. America searched in his house, but he couldn't find anyone. As he walked towards the saloon, he saw in an alley a man back who was helping a young girl to ride on his horse, the child laughed . This girl was Louisiana, who turned saw him and told it immediatly to the man next to her.

Louisiana was afraid for her friend. The latter glanced behind him and saw America at the entrance of the alley, he whispered to Louisiana to go away.

She tried to resist but he calmed her by putting his hand against the girl's cheek, and reassured her with sweet words. He again asked her to leave, but she wanted to get off the horse and stick to his chest for one last time.

As she descended, a loud bang resounded in the small town. Louisiana looked up to Confederate who smiled at her, a thin net of blood flowed from his mouth. She looked towards his torso, a dark, damp spot extending over his belly.

Immediately, Louisiana tried to hold him but a second detonation sounded. Aiming just above the heart of Confederate who collapsed without force in the arms of Louisiana, murmuring against her a few sweet words that America approaching heard. He was about to shoot a third time.But Louisiana had taken Confederate's pistol and held it firmly by targeting America, asking him to leave the city. That's what he did, and he did not learn of Confederate's death until a few days later, he had died of his wounds. America remembered drinking heavily from the news of his death and going to his funeral to make sure he was dead, even opening the coffin before they bured it. Confederate dead corpse was in that coffin.

America decided to go faster and perhaps stimulate his memory , he takes out all the contents of the box on his bed, he would see more clearly and perhaps a clue on where the corpse might be and on his captor. Among all the letters and photos, America found a small card that seemed to be one of a bar whose name was unknown to him . But what gave him cold sweat were the two rusty bullets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have create a blog where I repost all my chapters (english and french version), where I correct them and change some details , plus I will post new chapters that complete this story (previous chapters) and that will be published here one week or two after , some erotic illustration. There will be also new original stories (not countryhumans ) .  
If you are interested the link of my blog is : https://odeautemps.blogspot.com/?zx=c9346f8aa5cd5e04
> 
> also there is my twitter (nsfw +erotic countryhumans art ): @silvers85041374  
and instragram (almost no nsfw) : alienorstyx


	23. The man in the mask

The two men looked at each other, they sat one in front of the other in the kitchen. A silence of death reigned, while they observed, detailing every physical aspect of the other. The masked man laughed, which startled the USSR, who questioned him in a stare. The masked man finally decided to introduce himself.  
"I am the father of France and Greece. I am the Roman Empire." He stopped and began to observe the possible changes on USSR but he saw nothing. "Not very talkative, huh?" Continued Roman Empire,while laughing. His laughter echoed throughout the room. A laughter devoid of heat that went straight out from the shadows.

"Who are you really ? It's impossible for you to be the Roman Empire , he died a long time ago.Why did you come here? And what did you do to them?" Coldly asked the USSR without looking away from the Roman Empire stare.

The latter smiled behind his mask and took out a sword he shoved until the sleeve into the table. And with a threatening voice, he said:

"If you do to them any harm, you will pay it with your life."  
-Take your knife off the table. France will complain when she sees the condition of her tablecloth and table. Don’t worry about it, I love them both, I would never hurt them. The USSR calmly replied, he did not fear the other man.

Roman Empire, laughed again . And decided to answer the questions of the USSR.

"I am indeed Roman Empire I just had to go through a shadow world. I came here to see my last little girl and give her a laurel wreath so she could grow up healthy. And I just carried the incense that put them to sleep, they’ll wake up in a few hours."  
"Why did you put them to sleep? If you really are the father of France, she would have no trouble showing you our daughter?" Asked USSR who found this man’s actions been quite strange.

Roman Empire was quite embarrassed to have to say the real reason that France did not want him to approach one of her children. Just because he had once played with one of them and he had almost dropped him to the ground or the time when he had leaned over the cradle and that an eagle was placed on the craddle. He remembered that France had chased the eagle with a broom and that she also beat him several times for his little joke.  
It was above all his pranks that France feared more than anything and that one generates irreparable damage on her children.

So to avoid being discredited in front of his son-in-law, he decided to partially lie by saying that he had had a little argument with his daughter and that he had a tradition of going to see his grandchildren and that he did not like to change his habits.  
USSR did not seem surprised by what Roman Empire had just said, he knew that when France was determined in something she did it until the end and she had her principles.  
The discussion between the two men drifted on other topics.

"Decidedly, I will never understand my daughter . She takes so much from her mother the same grey eyes and the same character." Concludes Roman Empire, shaking the hand of USSR . He went into the mist leaving USSR alone in the kitchen.


	24. Calm

After the Roman Empire left the house, the USSR sat in the kitchen and began to think about the conversation he just had with his father-in-law. He now knew that France had hidden many things from him and that those who were believed to have disappeared were still present in this world in one way or another. It reminded him of the Russian Empire which was often reflected in the ice and often observed him without saying anything. When the USSR was unlucky, the Russian Empire made his little remarks whose sole purpose was to annoy and drive the USSR mad with rage.

Upstairs, in the room France began to regain her spirits as she rose , she went directly to the cradle of her daughter. Making sure she had nothing. And France noticed that her father had laid on his granddaughter a crown of laurels whose leaves were made of gold. France gently removed the crown and placed it on the chest. Sighing, due to the childishness of her father . She looked again at Russia and saw that she was sleeping deeply, she decided to leave the room.  
Going down from the stairs , she looked towards the kitchen and noticed USSR sitting on one of the chairs, he seemed to be in full reflection . The temptation was great to startle him by approaching behind him, without a sound.

Slowly, she approached her companion, and as she reached his ear, she blew some air, and put in the same time her hands on the shoulders of the USSR. He uttered a little cry and startled . Turning behind, he saw France smiling at him with an air of satisfaction at having surprised him.

USSR was preparing to scold her but she took his head and glued it against her chest, thus suffocating any protest of him. As she stroked his hair , her gaze landed on the tablecloth and she noticed the slight tear. France removed her hands from the USSR and quickly lifted the tablecloth and looked at the place where the tear was located, the wood of the table had the same trace . Her beautiful grey eyes became dark, anger could be read very clearly.  
And she calmly asked USSR if it was her father who had done this and if they had had a friendly discussion . USSR confirmed that the Roman Empire had planted his sword in the kitchen table to show that he was serious about protecting his daughter and granddaughter. And, he added that the discussion had gone rather well. France did not answer anything and she went to release her nerves in their garden.


	25. Reunion

Several weeks had passed and still no news of this mysterious bar, perhaps it no longer existed. America sighed looking again at the little card before putting it in the inside pocket of his jacket, next to the two rusty bullets he had always kept on him since he had found them. The more he reflected on this past, the less sense he found in it. He did not know what to think of everything he had read in Confederate's private correspondence. America no longer knew how Confederate had appeared in this world.All these memories of that time were mixed in his head while he ordered an umpteenth glass of whisky from the bartender. America was in a seedy little bar in Texas. It was around 23:00 and most of the regulars of this bar were in the nearby alleys . America felt that the alcohol was going to his head and after settling his slate, he stumbled out of the bar. Standing on the wall to not collapse on the street, but despite all his attempts to reach his hotel on foot. The alcohol being in too much quantity in his body , it made him fall to the ground, just next to the gutter.

A man who had been watching him for a while, had finally decided to intervene. He beckoned two humans to lift America up and put him in the backseat of his car. Once the job was done, he paid them and drove away in his car.  
The rays of the sun woke America up with difficulty, he put his hand against his forehead. His headache was already tiring him . America opened his eyes and looked where he was, he didn't recognize the apartment, his heart began to beat faster and faster. His stress increased as he looked at everything around him, he was in a small room, the tapestry was old and worn out, there was only a bed and a small bedside table. The soil was dusty.

Absolutely nothing allowed him to recognize where he was, he even doubted to be in an apartment . America turned to the window, long brown curtains hid the outside world. Pushing them, he looked through the glass whose glass had yellowed over time, he could see only a succession of old house. And given his luck, he could have been in a ghost town.

He sought in his memory what had happened the day before, he remembered that he had drunk a lot but what he had done after remained a real mystery.  
Someone placed a glass on the small night table, the noise made America turn his head, which aimed directly at the glass of water. He realized how thirsty he was. The man next to him sat in a chair and waited for America to finish drinking his glass of water.

When he was finished, America looked at the man who had picked him up on the street. The shock was such that America dropped its glass to the ground, rolling at the foot of this man who should no longer exist in this world.  
The man smiled as he picked up the glass and put it back on the nightstand, he was satisfied with the completely devastated air that America had.

"How is this possible, Confederate? You should be dead." With a trembling voice declared America, as he looked in his pocket for the two rusty bullets.

"That's what you're looking for?" Asked Confederate as he takes the two rusted bullets from inside his pocket and handed them to America who quickly took them.

"How did you get out of your grave? I thought someone had just picked up your body for some obscure reason. But why did you leave that box that you loved so much?"

"It is true that someone has taken me out of my grave, but I will not say it's name." Quietly declared Confederate looking at the disappointed face of America who had hoped he would give more information. But he couldn't, that was part of his contract with these people.

Confederate stood up and looked at America before telling him that it was better for him to rest now and that he would answer these questions once he had sobered up.


	26. Return in the past 1

It was around noon, America had finally partially stop his hangover, he had now only a slight headache . As for Confederate, he had gone to fetch lunch. After having lunch in silence, America began to question his former enemy.

"How is it possible that you are still alive? I thought I killed you with two bullets in your heart. And then, I attended to your funeral and your body was in the coffin. How can you be here?! "Quickly asked America, without however watching Confederate, fearing that he would disappear the moment he looked at him .America realize that he was a victim of his drunkenness for thinking like this. Confederate thought about his response and how to explain what had happened that day.

"You see, America, some things are extremely difficult to explain, and I could not tell you how this is possible. But, it turned out that I woke up on a bed instead of resting in my grave . I could not see very well, despite the help of my glasses. I remember a very sweet orange fragrance that perfumed the room. And as I was trying to get out of that second state, I felt a very soft hand against my cheek and I passed out. My second awakening was very sweet, a female voice was singing a kind of lullaby in a language that is totally unknown to me and even today I have no idea what language it was."

Confederate stopped speaking, and began to reflect upon the events that followed this song, he had very little clear recollection of the moments that followed his second awakening.  
He remembered a very beautiful woman who was not human and what surprised him was that she had no flag on her porcelain skin that shone under the soft rays of the moon. She had a very fine face, slightly fleshy lips but decorated with a dark red, a small nose and finally silver grey eyes which where reflected two suns . Her long black hair fell on her bare shoulders and stopped only at the point of her hard pink nipples.It was only then that he realized that she was completely naked. This goddess body leaning over him. Her porcelain skin was against him and he could smell her sweet lavender fragrance. Her pretty mouth approached his, and she kissed him. Forcing him to open his mouth, she spread a strange bitter liquid inside him. After this kiss, she got up and stared at him with her beautiful grey eyes. That was all he remembered about that strange night. After the passage of this woman, he fell asleep deeply. And he was awakened by Thirteen Colonies.

At the same time, America was tired of waiting in silence.

"Well, someone resurrected you with a formula from a dead language and then nothing?" Asked America, as he searched his pockets, he tried to find the card of this bar.  
Confederate was surprised to hear the voice of America and he had to reply with embarrassment .

"Yes, that’s right. I don’t remember what happened next." Confederate knew it was a lie but he did not want to tell America what had really happened, after all he had no right to and he had promised it to Thirteen Colonies, in the discussion they had that day.

"Um." America knew that Confederacy was lying but he could not do anything at the moment to force him to tell him everything, he had to resign himself to changing the subject. "Why, there was this strange card in your beloved box? I tried to find the address of this bar but it gave nothing."

"That’s normal, this bar doesn’t exist here." Confederate calmly replied, looking more closely at the card, he had only been there once and, to be honest, it was a rather strange place, where many characters met. It was not only countries, Confederates remembered to have seen some illustrious characters competing in a game of chess or other games of strategy or fun. Thus, he had seen Caesar face Napoleon at the chess games, Confederate had not stayed long enough to know the final outcome.

"How? But where could it have been then?" asked America with an unbelieving face.

"I cannot tell you, I have no right to do so. Do you have other questions?"

"No, I will leave. But I would just like to know how to contact you if I have any other questions."

"That won’t be possible, I must leave soon. You can asked Greece, she often takes care of the passage from one world to another.If you want to see me."

After these words, Confederate helped America get up and led him outside of the apartment.  
Going down the stairs alone, America reflects on what had just happened . As he left the building, he walked down the street and stopped in the middle of the crosswalk. America looked with amazement at where he was. It was not the modern United States.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> America is now in an other world, who will he met from those who had died a long time ago?


	27. A/N Important

The book: A night in Paris will be put on hold during three weeks , I still have a chapter to translate that happened just after the first time France and USSR had sex.d  
You maybe have read my note in my other book, if so, continue to read the one here because I will add a few elements, if not then continue to read this note.

So , to sum up I need time to write a book that is close to my heart ( and whose research on the creatures of the Middle Ages took me some time to do) which was supposed to be for a writing contest ( PS: for Amazon , in french), but I don’t know yet if I will participate.  
And it's for several reasons , partly because of the immense number of rules to be respected ( no detailed or obscene sex scene , which I wanted to add , but I still wrote a very erotic scene with a statue of the Virgo (I think that is the translation for the mother of Jesus , how we designate her , I don't know ) , with a description of her dress that she wears , who lets guess the curve of her breasts , I had a lot of fun writing I admit) . And secondly, the satisfaction of the final result.  
So, I am certainly writing a book that I will sell in the 2€99 ( let’s be decent , I will one day do a translation a part manual but motsly with a traductor , it takes me a lot of time to do it manual , I still re-read it and modificate what didn't seems right or didn't translate my text or the idea) but as for my books on Countryhumans I need to put some planification in it.  
That is to say that I will make a detailed plan of my stories , to provide structured everything , and not to mix the brushes on what will be developed in each book . Moreover for two of them (A night in Paris and The adventures of little Belarus) I have not yet found one or more possible ends.  
I also have to make very detailed plans in order to be able to give you a certain speed of publication and simplify my research of elements of historical context. While juggling with my studies at History College ( since I am now in second year).  
So, I take these few weeks to be able to focus on my various projects, including finding an apartment, a job or trying to live by my passions (which will be difficult) and doing research for my future professional career (with several possibilities).  
So , I leave you for a little while , but I leave you with several stories about the universe of Countryhumans or not on my profile and on my blog ( I have drafts that I have to finish and publish) , I will give some news on my twitter and Instagram (in addition to drawings and illustrations).

Bye, see you later for new chapters and stories ฅ •ﻌ• ฅ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @silvers85041374  
instagram:alienorstyx  
Blog : https://odeautemps.blogspot.com/?zx=c9346f8aa5cd5e04


	28. Return in the past 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is linked to my short story : The end of the war of independance ; that is in my countryhumains short stories book.
> 
> It gives more explanation to the behaviour of one of the caracter and for his reals goal.
> 
> Good reading to you.

America looked around him, he could not believe it. He had gone back a hundred years in the past. He was looking around, looking for the building he had left a few minutes earlier. However, where the building that Confederate lived should have been,it was not here , this building had been changed, everything seemed even older, the mist seemed to allow him to go back even further in the past. America was shocked when he understood that he was no doubt trapped in this world for eternity.It was perhaps the revenge of Confederate who had surely not forgiven him for having killed him. But at that time he had no choice. He had to move quickly, to end this war of secession as quickly as possible, it was not only to free the blacks from slavery, he mocked royally about their work condition , but rather for saving his economy . It was necessary to evolve quickly , for not to be considered weak by the European empires , which were in full expansion. They would have been involved in this war and he would have become a colony again. His memory failed him when he was a colony, he only remembered what his presidents had told him about what had happened before the war of independence.America did not know why the founding fathers had not told him everything about this past.

While America was deep in his thoughts, a young man approached him and put his hand on his shoulder. The touch of this icy hand made America shudder, he turned immediately to face a man he had never known.  
The stranger smiled at him but his green eyes were filled with sadness and a deep melancholy. This smile was not sincere. America looked at the outfit of this man who had a flag similar to his own ,except for a few differences.His outfit made him think of the clothes worn in the eighteenth century in the European aristocracy. The young man had removed his hand from America’s shoulder and put it back in one of his pockets. Then, seeing that America had no idea who he was, the young man introduced himself.

"I am Thirteen Colonies. I was your predecessor in the management and representation of what is now called the United States."  
It was with difficulty that America replied in a hesitant voice:

"Er ... I understand better, for why I don’t remember anything that happened during the time of colonization. But ... Why the founding fathers didn’t tell me about your death, or even the other countries."

"Eh , how can you be that naive?" Whispered Thirteen Colonies as he looks at his successor, it was obvious why none of the kingdoms or empires had revealed anything to him, but anyway he had no time to lose in these childishness. America had to return to the world of the living as soon as possible.  
"You know, America, we’ll talk about those old cases later. There is no use for the moment to awaken these ghosts of the past that accompanies some extremely painful memories."Thirteen Colonies stopped again for a short moment, before resuming again. "What matters now is getting you out of here, and I’ll help you with a few conditions."

"Why do you want to help me, and what are your conditions?" asked America with a suspicious tone, he did not trust this man.  
"It’s simple; I need you to do certain things in the world of the living.That is, I will accompany you into your world, I will not take care of your political or internal affairs, I do not care. No, what I want to do is very little things. Small things, really. But you see, it’s important to me. I’m just asking you to give me the tools to accomplish them.

America did not really feel it was a good deal, he had the impression that he was going to make a huge mistake but on the other hand he had no choice but to give in to Thirteen Colonies. He would find a way back home to prevent this man from doing irreparable damage. For after all it was probably not for trifles that he wanted so much to return to earth, no, America could feel that it was a lie that hid a much darker truth about a past of which he did not know the importance. With a smile America shook the hand of Thirteen Colonies, the oath was thus taken between the two men. Yet at the same time, they crossed their fingers with their free hand which was hidden behind their backs.


	29. A visit in Moscow , part 1

It had been three years since Russia was born and that USSR lived with France in their house in Auvergne, he was absent from time to time to settle affairs in his native country. During one of these trips, his leader Joseph Stalin asked him to see his companion and daughter. The dictator was curious about the woman his country had chosen. The relationship between the USSR and France was not known to the general public nor to humans. Only a few were aware, including those who lived near France.The leaders of the countries were often unaware of the relations that these beings could have between eachothers, if there were long-term relations or if love really existed. There was very few studies, and it was difficult to do that kind of research. Some men succeeded in proving that there were different races of these beings which explained certain physical differences, including countries with wings such as Wales.

Minimal differences could affect how they acted, but also some were much closer to human beings in how they felt and expressed their feelings. After the Second World War, new countries and organizations were created, they were not the same as those that preceded them. Their skin had a sparkling or metallic side, they were devoid of heat. It was a kind of new humanoid species, nobody knew if they were capable of reproducing and how. Another major point concerning them was the innocence they had, a sort of purity. New studies had to be carried out. A new era had begun.

After a long dispute between France and the USSR, he had to give up , about the fact that France will take her little white cat, with those beautiful purple eyes . Her name was Sapphire. USSR had never understood why she had called her like this, because nothing on this cat made him think of this precious stone. The other strange thing about that cat, in addition to her first name, was the necklace she was wearing. A pretty camée , but he thinks that it hid something else, he seemed far too heavy to be there only by pure decoration.

USSR had tried many times to remove this necklace but the smart little cat had always escaped him. When, she did not sneak behind France. He had asked France countless times why she cared so much about this cat. And she had never answered him, she preferred to lock herself in her room. Until he gave up due to the cries of Russia which demanded the attention of her mother. And every time she came out of her room, she seemed extremely distressed. With traces of dried tears on her pretty cheeks. USSR had abandoned the game for the moment.

The trip to the USSR was going to be by plane, Russia was excited when she enters in the metal bird, she was giggling in all directions. As her mother looked at her with a worried look, checking that the plane had no obvious problem. USSR was amused to see her so worried while everything was perfectly secure, he had made sure of it personally. The plane took off in the skies. France squeezed the tip of her hand rest . To reassure her, USSR placed his hand on her own. In contact with her skin, he felt her relax . Meanwhile Russia was looking out the window, amazed. She shouted, "Mom! Dad! Later, I want to fly a plane!"

The USSR smiled and laughed, then gave his consents to Russia. The little girl would have jumped around his neck if she was not been held by her seat belt. She turned to her pale mother. And asked her,with a voice full of worry if she was feeling well. France replied that yes, it was because she did not like taking planes and that Russia should not worry about her. France stroked the long white locks of her daughter. The little girl smiled and rested her head against her mother’s shoulder. When they arrived in Moscow, the night had just fallen.

Waiting for them in the snow, were Stalin and his escort composed of his bodyguards, his most important officers... USSR went down first ,carrying in his arms the little girl and one of their suitcases. Followed closely by France, her long white hair was slightly curved. 

Arriving at the height of Stalin, he greeted him. The Soviet leader looked at the little girl who was sleeping deeply against her father’s chest, it made him smile, he thought of his own daughter who had fallen asleep several times against him. Detaching his gaze from the child, he carried it on the woman who had just come closer . Stalin could not hide his surprise . He did not expect it to be France, the lover in question. He had met her on several occasions at important meetings, but he never suspected that his country had been interested in her.

She was a woman and a strange country, he remembered in his youth the missions to put the revolution and communism in the other countries of Europe, the disputes that Lenin had with one of the leaders of the French Section of the Communist International. Who always said that France was not ready for a new Revolution, that the people would not follow it.

The small group moved to Stalin’s car, after they have taken their place in a complete silence. The car started, leading them to Stalin’s residence. Arrived there and after dropping their luggage. France released her cat Sapphire, who walked in the apartment .

USSR placed his daughter on her bed, took off her shoes and covered her with the thick quilt. While France went to clean herself to look good for dinner . Stalin was waiting for them at the table, he had taken his place on the right end of the table.

**Author's Note:**

> You read it , thanks :) , more later


End file.
